


Magos, chispas y lobos

by minimamente



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: El sheriff adopta a Harry Potter, El sheriff es un buen padre, F/M, Las hermanas Evans son primas del Sheriff Stilinski, M/M, Stiles y Harry crecen como hermanos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimamente/pseuds/minimamente
Summary: Lo que poca gente sabe es que John Stilinski nació en el viejo continente, sus abuelos eran de Polonia e Inglaterra, por lo que no era de extrañar tanto que tuviera familiares en esa parte del mundo. Por lo que cuando regresa de unas vacaciones de visitar unos parientes en Inglaterra muchos en la ciudad se sorprenden cuando regresa adoptando a un sobrino suyo ampliando su familia.





	1. Familia

Familia

 

John no va a negar que su prima favorita siempre fue Lily, no es que odiara a sus otros primos y mucho menos a Petunia, la propia hermana de Lily, pero siempre fue más fácil tratar con su prima pelirroja. Lily era divertida, inteligente y algo astuta, cuando iba de visita a Inglaterra y jugaba con sus primas a ella siempre se le ocurrían los mejores juegos.

Puede decir que los veranos que paso de visita con sus tíos y primas Evans fueron los recuerdos más queridos de su infancia. Aun cuando sus padres se mudaron a Estados Unidos y en consecuencia a él también se lo llevaron mantuvo contacto con sus primas y tíos, el correo postal había sido muy lento en esa época, especialmente para un chico de 13 años que deseaba que hubiera una forma más rápida de comunicarse de continente a continente, aun así fue gracias a estas cartas que se enteró que su prima Lily había entrado a un colegio muy exclusivo en Escocia, cosa que le felicito en una corta, lo cual había provocado cierta envidia y rechazo por parte de Petunia, cosa que no le extraño para nada a John, Petunia siempre alguien un poco envidioso, y cuando no conseguía lo que quería terminaba actuando con desprecio como si lo que se le negaba jamás lo quiso, aun así también le envió una carta felicitándola a ella también por conseguir entrar a la escuela que asistiría ese año, diciendo que si su padre hubiera conseguido el otro empleo que había solicitado el puesto en Inglaterra quizás hubieran sido compañeros de escuela.

Esto pareció animar a la rubia quien le mandaba cartas más seguido que Lily de como era su escuela, sus compañeros y maestros, algo aburridas en su contenido pero agradecía de todas maneras. Por otro lado las cartas de Lily eran menos periódicas y no contaba mucho de lo que pasaba en su escuela aunque si un poco de sus amigos y como extrañaba a veces a su hermana y las tardes de juego que pasaban en el parque, tal vez era más difícil y tardado enviar y recibir cartas desde aquel colegio.

Los años pasaron y todos crecieron, él se unió al ejercito acabada la preparatoria, supo que Petunia consiguió entrar a un curso de mecanografía y se volvió secretaria donde conoció a su actual marido, mientras que Lily había conocido a un chico en su colegio y se habían casado prácticamente al graduarse. Tristemente no pudo asistir a ninguna de las bodas de sus primas porque aún estaba en servicio, aun así le mando sus regalos con sus tíos a cada una. Por extraño que parezca elegir el regalo de Petunia fue mucho más difícil que el de Lily, de un tiempo a esas fechas rechazaba todo lo que era estrafalario, raro y alababa todo lo que era “normal”, no es que fuera a comprarle una de las siete maravillas del mundo pero aun así quería que su regalo fuera algo fuera de lo usual después de no verse durante tantos años y no poder asistir a su boda, no eligió electrodomésticos o un juego de té que venía en la lista de mesa de regalos, en su lugar decidió comprar algo fuera de la lista típica y con sus ahorros compro un par de aretes y un sencillo collar de perlas para Petunia y una caja de puros, que quizás no eran de los más costosos pero eran de buena calidad para su esposo Vernon. 

En cuanto a Lily y su esposo James les regalo una serie de suvenires y recuerdos que compro en sus viajes en Irak, África y Egipto cuando estuvo en servicio, incienso de exóticas escancias, un tapete con un increíble estampado, un par de máscaras tribales que simbolizan deidades de la fertilidad, y sabe que no es el mejor o más típico para una boda en Inglaterra o Escocia, pero conociendo a Lily sabe que le va encantar estas cosas que tienen cierto encanto esotérico.

Ambos regalos parecen haber sido un éxito al recibir las respectivas cartas de agradecimiento de sus primas, haciéndolo prometer irlas a visitar lo más pronto que pueda.

Cuando se retiró del ejercito busco trabajo como policía y deteniendo a una de sus primeras infractoras de transito fue que conoció a Claudia, su esposa y amor de su vida. 

Fue después de un par de citas y descubrir que la pequeña y delgada mujer tiene el carácter más fuerte que cualquier sargento en el ejercito que haya conocido, que sabe que no puede vivir sin ella y le propone matrimonio. Ya con una prometida recuerda la promesa de visitar a sus primas e invita a Claudia a venir con él a conocer a parte de su familia, sus propios padres murieron hace años, su padre de un paro cardiaco cuando estudiaba en la secundaria y su madre de muerte natural años después cuando se retiró del ejército, sus primas son los parientes más cercanos que le quedan.

Arreglan una reunión en la nueva casa de Lily y su esposo James, ahí se encuentra con sus primas y sus respectivos esposos. Han sido muchos años y los cambios se notan en cada uno de ellos, ya no son los niños que jugaban en el parque o inventaban aventuras imaginarias, Petunia tiene el cabello rubio con un corte corto, las perlas luciendo en su largo cuello y en sus orejas y era delgada, siempre lo fue, pero al lado del gran cuerpo de su marido lo parece aún más, también viejo, ya le habían comunicado que Petunia se había casado con un hombre mayor pero aun así hacen mucho contraste, y extrañamente encajan muy bien entre sí. Por otro lado esta Lily que parece ser la que menos cambio y a la vez se ve más madura y sabia, aún tiene ese brillo travieso en los ojos y su sonrisa gentil, pero ahora en el cuerpo de toda una bella dama de larga cabellera roja, a su lado un hombre joven bien parecido y con una sonrisa que parece saber algo pero que no va a decir.

No le cae mal ninguno de los hombres y mientras hagas felices a sus primas parece correcto tratarlos como familia.

Las presentaciones se hacen y las conversaciones comienzan de cómo han sido sus vidas, nota que la antigua relación de hermanas que tenían Petunia y Lily se ha vuelto más distante y delicada, ya lo sabía de antemano gracias a las cartas pero verlo en persona le duele un poco, no eran las hermanas más amorosas entre sí pero no eran “esto”, parecen más un par de extrañas, Petunia parece que preferiría estar en cualquier lugar menos al lado de Lily y Lily trata de hacer varios esfuerzos para que su hermana se sienta cómoda, antes de que el intervenga Claudia lo hace y las hace meterse en conversaciones que las haga sentir algo en común, en este caso trata de sacarles todos los momentos vergonzosos de él cuando era un niño, lo cual parece un sacrificio aceptable porque parece animar a ambas hermanas a contarle todo a su futura esposa, desde la vez que sin querer su lengua se quedó atorada lamiendo una paleta helada a cuantas veces se cayó tratando de aprender en ir a bicicleta cuando ambas ya sabían montar una, no ayuda el detalle que aprendió en andar en una con la bicicleta rosa con estampas de margaritas de Petunia.

-John no sabía y nuestros padres ya nos habían quitado las rueditas de práctica desde hace meses, su cara cuando lo supo era todo un poema-

-Tenía tanta envidia, tanto que nos suplicó que le enseñáramos a andar en una bicicleta-

-Ejemp… yo no diría que suplique-

-Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta estábamos en la calle con nuestras bicicletas afuera, como John es mayor y más alto solo pudo montarse en la bicicleta de Petunia quien era muy alta aun a esa edad-

-Tenía un lindo casco color lavanda que hacia juego con el color de la bicicleta-

-Se veía tan adorable con las rodilleras y coderas del mismo color, cuanto lamento no haber tenido cámara en esa época-

-Jajajajaja-

Todo parece ir bien, esta rojo como un tomate pero todo parece ir bien, las chicas ríen y el agradece que no hay evidencia fotográfica de sus momentos bochornosos de su infancia, pero solo hace falta un momento de distracción y olvidando un poco a Vernon y a James que parecían tener su propia conversación que la cosa empeora de un segundo a otro. 

Al parecer ambos hombres discuten y ahora es Vernon quien esta rojo de cólera y llama a Petunia para irse, Lily parece que va a llorar y Petunia esta por agarrar su bolso, James se queda ahí parado sin mostrar realmente vergüenza y él está a punto de decirle un par de cosas a ese par cuando es Claudia quien interviene nuevamente, lejos de la alegre y simpática mujer que a demostrar ser todo el día ahora saca a relucir el fuerte carácter por el cual se enamoró, hace sentar a ambos hombres con una sola palabra y una mirada que da a entender que si no le obedecen habrá grave consecuencias, es ahora cuando los tres primos se encuentran entretenidos viendo como sus conyugues reciben un gran sermón y regaño por la mujer castaña que no encuentran palabras para describir la situación.

Claudia los regaña sin piedad, les recuerda que esta es una reunión familiar y que sea la discusión que hayan tenido o comenzado debieron pensar en sus esposas primero, las cuales no se habían visto entre ellas o su primo desde hace tiempo, si James o Vernon tratan de hablar o excusarse reciben la “mirada”, John mismo ha sido víctima de esta y siempre significa que no le espera nada bueno si no piensa bien que es lo que dirá antes de abrir la boca, la mejor manera de contentarla es pedir perdón sinceramente o quedarse callado, no es que le valla a decir a ese par porque ellos mismos se metieron en esta situación.

-¿No vas a hacer nada John?- pregunta Petunia más que asombrada por la actitud de Claudia y ver por quizás primera vez a su Vernon indefenso frente a una mujer como Claudia.

-No, no quiero terminar como ellos-

-Claudia es, tiene carácter- Lily apenas puede aguantar una sonrisa cuando ve a James encogerse un poco más en su asiento, ni siquiera con sus profesores en el colegio había visto a James Potter tan abatido y regañado como por esa mujer.

-Sí, la primera vez que la conocí parecía estar tan avergonzada por haber pasado un alto y recibir una multa por ello, parecía casi indefensa. Fue en la quinta cita y un tipo trato de coquetear con ella en el restaurante en que estábamos que le hiso comprender que significa la palabra “NO” y que era más que obvio que ya tenía pareja, enfrente de todos en el restaurante que comprendí que ella puede defenderse muy bien y lo que parece justo como una fiera. Creo que ahí fue donde me termine de enamorar-

No fue el mejor reencuentro, pero no termino tan mal como hubiera imaginado que pudo haber sido. Después de eso regreso a Estado Unidos y se casó por el civil, esta vez ambas de sus primas no pudieron viajar porque estaban embarazadas, las felicito y les envío regalos por parte de él y su esposa felicitándolas por sus futuros sobrinos. Poco después Claudia también recibió obsequios de ellas ya que también compartió la noticia que la luna de miel fue un éxito porque en un futuro habría otro niño en la familia.


	2. Hijos

Hijos

Tener un hijo cambia la vida, ahora no solo eres responsable de tu propia vida sino también de un pequeño humano que depende completamente de ti, más de una ocasión John se encontró perdido tratando de descifrar que es lo que quería su pequeño bebé cuando lloraba o se quejaba, mientras que Claudia parecía saber que era lo necesario la mayoría de las veces. Ella misma le confeso que realmente no sabía que hacia muchas veces, y eso estaba bien, era cuestión de solo ser guiado por el instinto lo que te ayudaba saber que era lo mejor para tu bebé.

Los primeros meses Stiles (el apodo de su hijo que usaban más a menudo que su nombre real) resulto ser unos de los bebes más calmados que haya conocido en su vida, solo se comenzaba a quejar si tenía hambre o quería que le cambiaran el pañal, luego la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba dormido o quieto observando a su alrededor. Extrañaba esos días, porque cuando su pequeño hijo pareció comprender que su boca servía para hacer sonidos y había muchas cosas interesantes que le rodeaban no paro de hacer ruidos y a gatear mirando todas las cosas a su alrededor, también llevándoselas a la boca cosa que le preocupo cuando encontró un par de centavos una vez que le cambio el pañal. Después de ir con el pediatra y que le dijera que esto no era tan raro simplemente le aconsejo que tuviera cuidado sobre que tenía al alcance su hijo.

Podía imaginar a sus primas tener problemas similares, preguntándose que si era mejor utilizar formula o darle pecho, revisar que comidas eran las mejores en cada etapa de crecimiento, no saber si reír o llorar algunas veces con sus bebés en brazos.

Pudo imaginar que en algún futuro no muy lejano a los niños jugar todos juntos, como sus primas y él mismo hicieron alguna vez, con ellos sentados observándolos y compartiendo de nuevo viejas anécdotas de su infancia o como habían criado a sus hijos, pero ese día jamás llegaría.

Un año más o menos de que supo que sus primas habían dado a luz le llegó la noticia que Lily y su esposo habían muerto en un accidente, de nuevo para su horror no pudo viajar al funeral o estar de apoyo para Petunia que había perdido a una hermana no mucho después de que sus propios padres hubieran muerto de manera natural ya que era ayudante del sheriff y no podía desatender su nuevo puesto, aun así llamo a su prima diciéndole que fuera lo que necesitara le llamara, más aun ahora que ella se haría cargo de su sobrino, el hijo de James y Lily, el pequeño Harry Potter.

Su sueldo no era la gran cosa, pero sabía bien que criar un hijo era muy caro, criar a dos era el doble y más cuando es sin aviso por lo que empezó a enviarle algo de dinero para que Petunia y Vernon no tuvieran tantos problemas criando a ambos niños. Claudia le dijo que estaba orgulloso de él al preocuparse de su familia, mientras dormían abrazados lidiando la perdida de parte de su familia. 

Por meses se arrepintió de no haber ido de visita más seguido a sus familiares en Inglaterra, enviar más cartas o las tantas cosas que pudieron ser pero nunca serian ya que no se puede regresar al pasado. Como adulto y parte de madurar una de las cosas más difíciles es aceptar que hay cosas que no tienes el poder de cambiar no importa cuando lo desees o lo intentes.

Claudia consiguió un trabajo como maestra en kínder, el empezó ahorrar y terminar de pagar su casa, poco a poco consiguió el dinero suficiente para ir a visitar a Petunia y sus sobrinos que no había visto jamás en persona, las cartas o las llamadas siguieron durante esos años pero era momento de verse nuevamente. 

Fue así cuando su hijo contando ya con cuatro años decidió que su familia viajaría a Inglaterra a visitar a Petunia y su familia, él quería darle una agradable sorpresa, pero él al final sería el sorprendido y no de una agradable manera.

Ya le había hablado a Petunia que tenía planeado irle a visitar a esas fechas pero no cuando, por lo que cuando toca a la puerta del número 4 de Privet Drive no le sorprende que le contesten, quizás no estén en estos momentos después de todo es fin de semana, era lo malo de venir de sorpresa, a veces las personas que vas a visitar no están en sus casas, y mientras da media vuelta con su familia al coche que rento a ir de regreso al hotel o llevar a su esposa e hijo al parque o de paseo se sorprende al ver la puerta abrirse pero no ve a Petunia o a su marido abrirla, sino a un niño cerca de la edad de su hijo.

-Hola pequeño, ¿eres el pequeño Dudley?- pregunto inclinándose al nivel del niño notando que las ropas le quedaban grandes y estaban muy desgastadas.

-No señor- respondió muy cortésmente el pequeño aunque con un claro tono de timidez.

Pues sí, el pequeño de cabellos salvajes y negros tiene los mismos ojos de su prima Lily como también un aspecto muy similar a James Potter ahora que lo ve mejor, por lo que no es Dudley.

-Oh, entonces debes ser Harry. Un gusto en conocerte pequeño, soy tu tío John Stilinski. Soy primo de tu tía y tu madre. Tal vez escuchaste a Petunia hablar de mi- extendió la mano para saludarlo al decir aquello.

El pequeño se sorprendió mucho con la mención de su madre pero igualmente no mejoro mucho el aspecto de desconfianza que tenía, lo cual podía comprender un poco John al ver un aparente desconocido por primera vez pero se suponía que este era su sobrino, tal vez no se habían visto en persona pero el trataba de enviar cartas y postales a la familia y a Harry en cada día feriado como navidad, pascua y cumpleaños, pensó que tal vez la reacción de verlo en persona por primera vez seria mas alegre.

-Tía Petunia… creo que hablo un poco de usted- dijo con tímida voz, pero sin estrechar la mano que aún mantenía en alto John.

Esto empezaba a preocupar al policía. El hombre tenía buenos instintos, y algo le decía que algo pasaba aquí que las cartas y llamadas a su prima no habían comunicado del todo o con sinceridad.

-¡Genial! ¡Gusto en conocerte primo! Soy Stiles, bueno, ese es mi apodo, mi nombre es muy difícil de decir, mi mamá es la única que sabe decirlo muy bien porque ella es muy lista, yo pronto podre decirlo perfectamente. Es Miz… Mizelaw…-

-Mieczyslaw, es Mieczyslaw cariño-

-¡Exacto! ¿Vez? No es que no sepa mi propio nombre, solo que no lo pronuncio perfectamente como mamá. Harry es un nombre mucho más fácil, pero es también súper genial. Creo que en la escuela nos dijeron que uno de los príncipes de Inglaterra tiene el mismo nombre, ¿por eso te lo pusieron? A mí me llamaron por el papá de mi mamá y…-

-Hijo, hijo respira y toma una pausa, creo que Harry no ha logrado procesar ni la mitad que has dicho- Johnn trato de detener a su hijo de seguir hablando, si no lo hacía era probablemente que jamás pararía por cuenta propia.

Harry tenía los ojos muy abiertos como un venado frente a los faroles de un carro, parpadeo un par de veces y pareció la cosa más tierna que había visto Johnn en mucho tiempo, después de su hijo claro está, era obvio que estaba sorprendido por la capacidad de hablar sin respirar de su primo recién encontrado, Stiles solía causar ese efecto en la gente que apenas lo conocía y también en la que ya lo conocía desde hace tiempo.

Los discursos interminables de su hijo podían marear a cualquiera, pero en esta ocasión parecieron ser lo necesario para romper el hielo.

-Uh… hola, ¿realmente eres mi primo?- pregunto el de ojos verdes tímido pero a la vez curioso.

El único primo que había conocido en su vida era Dudley, y el jamás le sonreía de esa manera como aquel niño frente a él o le hablaba con tanta alegría de verlo, en realidad no estaba muy acostumbrado a muestras de alegría o de afecto de otros niños de sus edad o cerca de su edad. Era el extraño, el fenómeno, incluso en la casa de sus tíos se lo decían. Pero este niño lo miraba con brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa enorme de genuina alegría, o recordaba a nadie que hubiera estado tan feliz de verlo en persona, quizás nunca.

-¡Sí!-

-Bueno, bueno, ahora me toca a mí presentarme. Hola cariño, soy tu tía Claudia, ¿Dónde están Petunia y su esposo?- 

-Ellos salieron de paseo señora, al zoológico con Dudley-

-Oh-

Esa respuesta no era algo que hubieran esperado. Bueno, en realidad no encontrarlos en la casa ya había sido que habían pensado, pero ellos salieran de paseo y ¿dejaran solo a Harry en casa?

Algo no andaba nada bien aquí, Johnn lo presentía y Claudia también, Johnn por sus años de experiencia en el ejército y como policía, y Claudia como madre y maestra, son pequeñas pero claras señales, aun así querían tener primero todo el panorama completo y no saltar en la sospecha inmediatamente.

-Y… ¿tú porque no fuiste cielo?- pregunto Claudia, dulce y maternalmente.

-Tenía que cuidar la casa, y esperar que dejaran un paquete importante para tío Vernon. Pensé que eran el cartero-

-Una tarea importante la que te dejaron cariño. ¿Lo hacen seguido?-

-No todos los días viene el cartero-

-Es verdad-

Johnn y Claudia se miraron preocupados, haber recibido un no como respuesta hubiera sido más tranquilizador, pero esa respuesta solo les aclaraba que no era la primera vez y que probablemente lo dejaban muy seguido solo o realizando tareas como esta.

-¿Podemos pasar a esperar a tus tíos?-

-No lo sé, ellos me dijeron que no dejara pasar a nadie-

-No te preocupes Harry, somos familia. Además yo aceptare la culpa si esto te mete en problemas-

Aun con claras dudas en su joven rostro Johnn decidió utilizar la táctica que hacía que la mayoría de los niños entraran en confianza con él.

-Te lo prometo sobre mi placa de policía-

-¿Eres policía?- un brillo genuino de curiosidad cruzo la mirada del de ojos verdes.

-Así es pequeño, ten, te muestro mi placa- sacando de su bolsillo trasero su cartera mostro la reluciente placa de policía de Beacon Hills, una cosa que pareció maravillar al pequeño Harry y disipar sus dudas.

La pequeña casa es muy hogareña, con docenas de retratos familiares y muebles robustos pero cómodos, el tapiz es colorido y bien cuidado, la casa luce impecable y no hay aromas a viejo o a polvo. En realidad es una muy bonita casa, pero el ojo crítico de Johnn inmediatamente nota que en ninguna foto aparece Harry, la casa está demasiado limpia como para que una familia con dos niños lo este, o Petunia es una compulsiva de la limpieza o tiene ayuda de algún ama de llaves o persona de la limpieza para que este así.

Se instalan en la sala e inmediatamente Harry les ofrece té o agua, cosa muy amable de su parte pero imaginar al pequeño niño con cerca de una estufa o con agua caliente en sus manos los ponen inmediatamente nerviosos y en alerta, instintos paternales de protección inmediatamente activándose y negándose a dejar a que este niño los atienda de esa manera. En su lugar Claudia declina su oferta y dice que ella puede encargarse de las bebidas.

-Pero es algo que hago normalmente- dice Harry sin saber que a activado otro foco de alerta para los padres Stilinski.

Es cuando Stiles lo invita a jugar, tiene una pequeña mochila cargando con el logo de Star Wars y con algunos juguetes y muñecos de acción, Harry parece sorprendido y cuando su primo le extiende una figura de un Chubaca de plástico no puede negarse.

Stiles parece genuinamente horrorizado cuando su primo no sabe ninguno de los nombres de los personajes representados en sus figuras de plástico, no de Star Wars, no de Power Rangers o el increíble Batman por lo que se encarga de contarle todas las historias maravillosas de las películas y series que ha visto porque a pesar de que claramente hay un televisor en la sala aparentemente Harry no lo usa… o lo dejan usarlo.

Es entre relatos y juegos infantiles, una escena inocente y que a Johnn por años le hubiera gustado ver con su hijo y sobrinos, que no puede negar lo que claramente está pasando. Al principio Harry no comparte mucho de sí mismo, pero mientras sigue jugando y entrando en confianza con su primo suelta pequeños hilos de información importante.

No va a la misma escuela que Dudley, él va a un caro colegio de nombre prestigioso y él va a una pública. Su ropa tiene uno que otro parche de tela o sutura, y obviamente ha pasado por más manos que las suyas. No tiene muchos juguetes, cuando Stiles lo invita a mostrarle los suyos tímidamente Harry desaparece un momento en aparentemente un armario debajo de las escaleras y saca una modesta caja de zapatos con algunas canicas, unos soldaditos de plomo que vieron mejores días, aun así Stiles los aprecia como los tesoros de Harry y no los mira con desprecio o aburrimiento e inventa juegos donde las canicas son gemas preciosas que héroes como ellos están buscando en una búsqueda espacial.

Johnn y Claudia les gustaría que sus sonrisas fueran más sinceras y no sentirse tan nerviosos con cada nuevo trozo de información que sale de la pequeña boca de su sobrino poniéndolos alertas a lo que claramente es maltrato infantil, pero no pueden negar lo que claramente está pasando haciendo hervir su sangre, la gota que derrama el bazo es enterarse que el aparente armario debajo de las escaleras en realidad es el “cuarto” de Harry.

Johnn como policía no puede dejar las cosas así, su esposa y él como padres no pueden cerrar los ojos y pretender que no ha pasado nada, a pesar que es la propia familia culpable de estos actos.

Johnn pide prestado el teléfono y decide hacer una llamada que cambiara la vida de todos.

Los Dursley llegan entrada la tarde, su pequeño coche lleno de regalos comprados a Dudley en su paseo familiar, el pequeño angelito está durmiendo después de un día lleno de diversión y llenarse el mismo de golosinas cuantas el quisiera, Petunia y Vernon se les rompe el corazón levantar a su angelito de su siesta, lo llevarían cargando a la casa y recostarían en su cómoda cama si pudieran, pero su peso actual se los impide.

Cuando entran a la casa su alegre día les es arrebatado por una sorpresa.

Petunia palidece un poco mientras que Vernon mira con desagrado a los intrusos en su casa.

-Johnn… ¿Qué…. Qué haces aquí?- la alta mujer trata de mantener la compostura, debe aparentar que todo está bien antes de enterarse si el pequeño parasito que vive en su casa se le ocurrió soltarse de lengua o algo por el estilo.

-Hola Petunia, venía a hacer una visita de sorpresa-

-¡Y vaya sorpresa! ¿Quién los dejo entrar?- Vernon habla con voz alta y acusatoria, ya reconoce al primo de su mujer y a la nuera de esta, aún recuerda lo escandalosa y grosera que fue aquella en el pasado.

No le gusta que estén en su casa realmente, no ahora.

-Harry, mi sobrino-

Un silencio crece entre los adultos mientras Dudley mira a los extraños con ojos recelosos y críticos como los de su padre, para Johnn es obvio que el pequeño hijo de Petunia salió demasiado parecido a su progenitor. Es algo preocupante ver a un niño tan redondo a esta corta edad.

-Yo, si… ya veo, Harry se quedó el día de hoy en casa. ¿Desde hace cuánto llegaron?-

-Suficiente tiempo Petunia- 

El color desaparece más del rostro de Petunia mientras que el rojo del rostro de su esposo parece estar en aumento.

-¡Es muy grosero entrar a propiedad privada sin permiso! Debería llamar a la policía si no fueran familia de Tunny-

-Sí, veo que tan amable te has puesto con la familia con los años. Y por cierto, espero que no hayas olvidado que yo también soy policía Vernon-

Ahora Vernon parece atragantarse con su propia saliva quien realmente parece haber olvidado ese minúsculo detalle de su cuñado.

-Así es mi Vernon, muy sobreprotector con su familia, no lo tomen tan a pecho- Petunia le da un par de palmaditas en la enorme espalda a su esposo para que recobre la compostura –cariño, ¿Por qué no vas a tu cuarto a jugar mientras los adultos hablan? Luego te subiré un delicioso pedazo de pastel- no quiere que su Dudley vea una desagradable escena, cosa que presiente que ocurrirá en cualquier momento.

El niño no se niega al saber que el pago por seguir tal simple orden es ese delicioso soborno en forma de pastel, además siempre es aburrido escuchar platicas de adultos y estos adultos no parece que hayan traídos regalos para él como para darles atención así que con el crujir de los escalones de madera sube a su cuarto y deja a sus padres atender a las visitas.

-Y ¿Dónde está Harry?-

-En el jardín jugando con Stiles-

-¿Qué rayos es un Stiles?- gruñe Vernon.

-Mi hijo, su sobrino. Mieczyslaw Stilinski, Stiles es su apodo- responde Claudia quien parece mantenerse demasiado tranquila, pero el tono claramente muestra que no permitirá burlas o cualquier comentario “inteligente” contra el nombre que le escogió a su hijo o el apodo de este.

Vernon es lo suficiente inteligente para entenderlo y se calla.

-Es un poco imprevisto, pero me alegra verlos- Petunia piensa que entre más ignore el posible problema este no estará ahí realmente, Harry les abrió la puerta pero pudo mantenerse callado con ciertos aspectos de su vida, quizás todo este bien.

-Quisiera decir lo mismo Petunia-

Pero las cosas no parecen que saldrán como planea Petunia. 

-¿Johnn?-

-¿Desde hace cuánto tratas a tu sobrino de esta manera?-

-No sé de lo que hablas primo, sea lo que Harry te haya dicho no lo debes tomar en serio. Ya sabes cómo pueden ser los niños, más uno que obviamente es tan problemático, no lo conoces aun del todo como nosotros-

-Petunia, Harry no me tubo que decir nada, solo fue cuestión de mirar las señales-

-¿Qué señales? ¿De qué rayos hablas? Si viniste aquí a criticar la manera en que criamos a ese niño les pediré que se marchen, no saben los sacrificios que hicimos para criarlo cuando sus padres murieron cuando no estábamos preparados para un niño extra en esta casa-

-Vernon, les enviaba dinero cada mes para ayudar a los gastos de Harry, no hables de tu propio sobrino como si hubiera sido una carga. Estoy hablando de las señales obvias de que Harry sufre de abusos en esta casa, es demasiado delgado, su ropa es vieja y usada, es demasiado retraído para un niño de su edad, no tiene tantas cosas y ¡lo dejaron solo en la casa! ¡Sabe Dios cuantas veces lo han dejado solo en la casa o hecho hacer una tarea del hogar para la cual aún es muy joven!- Johnn prácticamente estaba por explotar y sus criticas que iban subiendo cada vez mas de tono al hablar lo demostraba, si no fuera por la mano de Claudia que apretaba la suya estaría escupiendo espuma en esos momentos.

-Johnn, estoy segura que todo es un mal entendido-

-Vimos su habitación Petunia. ¿Qué explicación me puedes dar a eso?-

Silencio, tenso y casi doloroso, Johnn esperaría que Petunia negara, inventara más escusas, hiciera algo para tratar de explicar lo que habían visto, pero el silencio era inesperado y mucho más fuerte que cualquier afirmación o negativa dicha por su prima.

La vergüenza y el horror pasaron por las facciones de Petunia, no solo al saber que alguien había descubierto como trataban a su sobrino en su casa, sino porque ese alguien había sido Johnn, desde pequeña siempre admiro y quiso a su primo, incluso podría decir que tuvo ciertos sentimientos más que fraternales en su corazón cuando niña por este, él siempre fue el chico valiente y caballeroso que no le importaba jugar con sus primas a los juegos que ellas quisieran cuando venía de visita, quien trataba de manera equitativa a ambas niñas Evans, aun antes de la época en que sus padres descubrieron que su hermana era diferente, Petunia siempre sintió que le daban cierto favoritismo a su hermana pelirroja, pero no Johnn, incluso en sus cartas cuando le dijo que su hermana iría a otra escuela que ella la animo y la hiso sentir bien.

Ahora Johnn la miraba con esos ojos llenos de decepción y reproche, todo por ese niño, cuando pensó que por fin había logrado la vida perfecta y normal que siempre soñó la existencia de su hermana aun le siguió aun cuando ya tenía a su familia hecha, o más bien la extensión de la existencia de su hermana, ¡¿Por qué rayos tuvieron que dejarlo con ella y su familia?! ¡¿Por qué debía estar relacionada con esa clase de fenómenos?! 

Todos sus molestias y problemas estaban relacionados con ellos, y ahora Johnn…

-Las cosas, después de lo que hemos visto hoy, no puedo dejar que sigan así…-

-¿Qué quieres decir Johnn?-

-He llamado a la policía- respondió Claudia por su marido, haciendo que todas las miradas de sorpresa cayeran en su persona incluso la de su marido. 

En realidad había sido johnn que había llamado, pero Claudia sabía que si lo dijera a Petunia sería muy doloroso no solo para su prima sino para él mismo, podía ver que tan doloroso era para el este momento, descubrir que alguien a quien apreciaba mucho dentro de tu familia era capaz de hacer algo como lo que encontraron este día en la residencia Dursley.

-¡¿Qué has hecho que?!- grito un Vernon más que rojo.

-Llame a la policía. Lo que han hecho es horrible, nadie debería tratar a un niño de esa manera, menos si es familia-

-Ese niño es un fenómeno, nos hemos hecho cargo desde hace años cuando lo dejaron en la entrada de nuestra casa. No tenían ningún derecho de llamar a la policía-

-¿Lo dejaron en la puerta de su casa?-

-Petunia, jamás dijiste eso-

-Petunia ha tenido la amabilidad siempre de pensar en ti, su primo desagradecido al no decirte que tu otra prima era un fenómeno igual que su esposo y obviamente su hijo. Obviamente la gente que lo abandono tenía mucha prisa de deshacerse del mocoso después de la muerte de sus padres-

-¡Deja de hablar de esa forma sobre mi prima y su familia Vernon!-

-¡Vernon dice la verdad! Tu no estuviste cuando Lily empezó a ir a ese colegio, o antes que eso porque te fuiste a Estados Unidos, ella cambio, era diferente, rara, aun así mis padres la vieron con fascinación, como si las cosas que hacia fueran milagros y no lo que eran. Lily, la especial, pero y sabía exactamente lo que era, un fenómeno. Por eso la mataron y ahora…-

-¿Qué acabas de decir?-

Petunia se congelo, había dicho más de lo que debía, solo ella y Vernon, y toda la bola de fenómenos que habían conocido a su hermana en el colegio sabía lo que realmente había pasado, jamás le dijo a Johnn o a Harry o a otra alma lo que realmente le había pasado a su hermana, no fue un accidente, los accidentes no entran en la casa de otras personas y no matan a sangre fría.

-¿Qué acabas de decir Petunia?- Johnn había visto con más seriedad a su prima, salieron varias cosas de la boca de ella llenas de rencor, envidia y rabia pero lo último fue lo que más le afecto.

Debía saber la verdad de lo que había pasado con Lily.

-Johnn, no…

-Dime la verdad, basta de mentiras-

-Lily era una bruja, su marido también. Esa es la verdad, unos fenómenos todos, el colegio al que asistió y la persona que la mato a ella y a su marido-

-No estés bromeando-

-No estoy bromeando, me lo he callado por años, desde que éramos niñas. Me causa vergüenza saber que estoy relacionada con una bruja, tener a su hijo en la casa, recordarla si quiera…-

-¡Basta! No estoy para cuentos inventados Petunia-

-Es la verdad, ¿recuerdas cuando casi te atropella un coche cuando te enseñamos a andar en bici? No fue un milagro lo que te salvo aquella vez o la buena suerte, fue Lily quien te hizo flotar cuando creíste que lograste saltar con la bici en el último segundo. Fue magia-

Un nuevo silencio llego. 

Johnn recordaba muy bien ese incidente, estaba intentando andar en bici solo pero entonces un carro cruzo por la calle de repente, cerró los ojos en aquel momento que llegaría el impacto pero de repente una sensación de ingravidez lo golpeo y al abrir los ojos estaba en el aire, por muchos años pensó que había logrado saltar con la bicicleta de alguna forma, en su ingenua imaginación un logro que creyó muy posible a pesar que a penas y lograba mantener el equilibrio en dicho transporte, además que Lily le dijo con voz nerviosa que había sido un increíble salto. ¿Pero magia? Jamás paso por su mente.

Antes que discutieran más sobre algo que Johnn no creía en absoluto la puerta volvió a sonar, era la policía.

Cuando llamas a la policía las cosas no son como las películas en que llegan e inmediatamente arrestan a alguien, las cosas nunca son así de rápidas o simples. 

Esta conversación de asesinatos y al parecer magia también quedaría pendiente.

Hubo discusiones por parte de Vernon y la policía, Petunia también intervino pero parecía mortalmente cansada física y mentalmente, tomaron la declaración de Claudia y Johnn, y tuvieron que llamar a servicios familiares e infantil.

Aquel día no termino muy bien, un Harry muy confundido tuvo que ir con la trabajadora social, a pesar de que Johnn y Claudia querían llevárselo con ellos al hotel donde se hospedaban aún se tenía que hacer muchas cosas, Vernon y Petunia recibieron cargos de negligencia infantil, Vernon tuvo que ir a la jefatura y los Stilinski se quedaron más tiempo de lo que pensaron en Inglaterra. Una pequeña caja con presentes se quedó olvidada en la sala de Petunia que no la vio días después y que dejo un sabor amargo en la boca, regalos de los Stilinski a su familia, por un momento se sintió arrepentida de algunas decisiones que tomo.

*+*+*

Harry jamás conoció a sus padres biológicos, murieron cuando solo era un bebé en un accidente de auto, o es lo que le dijeron. Sus tíos Vernon y Petunia le criaron desde ese entonces, debía sentirse afortunado, o al menos es lo que la gente solía decir ya que no termino en un orfanato ya que sus tíos decidieron cuidarle, aun así muchas veces no se sentía muy afortunado con ellos lo cual a veces lo hacía sentir culpable, tenía techo, comida y un pequeño cuarto debajo de las escaleras, eso era más de lo que muchos niños sin padres tenían, le recordaban sus tíos, pero también se encargaban de que debía pagar por su generosidad.

Cuando aprendió a caminar y hablar prácticamente sus tíos le enseñaron que debía cumplir con obligaciones en la casa que vivían, las primeras cosas fueron limpiar, sacar la maleza del jardín, recoger los juguetes o el desorden que hiciera su primo, incluso le enseñaron a lavar los platos y los azulejos de los baños para que siempre quedaran limpios y brillantes. Con los años las obligaciones aumentaron, le habían enseñado a usar la estufa y varios electrodomésticos, con uno que otro accidente como quemarse un par de dedos o dejar más del tiempo necesario algo en el microondas, cada equivocación o accidente siempre terminaba con un castigo como dejarlo sin cenar o un par de nalgadas para que así aprendiera bien a hacer las cosas.

Mientras el crecía de esa forma no podía ver con cierta envidia como llenaban de regalos y mimos a su primo, mientras que a él le tocaban las migajas de sus dulces o su ropa usada si tenía suerte. No era su hijo, entendía que los padres debían amar a sus hijos, y él no era hijo de sus tíos, aun así le hubiera gustado que le trataran con un poquito más de afecto.

Toda su vida pensó que esto era normal, después de todo así se encargaron de hacerlo sentir así sus tíos y primo, aun si deseaba más de lo que ya tenía debía conformarse, hasta que una tarde de verano conoció a los Stilinski, una familia totalmente diferente a la de sus tíos Dursley, ¡y decían ser su familia también!

Y Stiles, el chico que dice que es su primo, lo trata como si de repente fueran los mejores amigos de toda una vida. ¡Dudley jamás haría algo como eso! O sus tíos dejarían que jugara con él o agarrara sus juguetes si no fuera para guardarlos porque Harry es raro, torpe, y podría romperlos según ellos, pero los Stilinski no dicen nada malo cuando juega con Stiles, en realidad parecen felices de ver a ambos niños reír.

No sabía que los tíos o primos podían ser así, ha sido el día en que más se ha divertido en toda su vida.

Pero desgraciadamente como suele ocurrir en su vida la felicidad no dura mucho, porque cuando empieza a oscurecer sin saber en qué momento las horas se fueron tan rápido mientras jugaba en el patio con Stiles lo llaman a la casa nuevamente, ve a sus tíos y teme que lo regañen o castiguen porque se ven claramente enojados pero en su lugar los Stilinski le presentan a una señora y le explican que ira con ella esta noche, que no debe tener miedo y todo se arreglara dentro de poco.

¿Acaso hiso algo malo? ¿Se equivocó en algo que ahora tiene que irse?

Tiene miedo, y quiere llorar, pero Stiles rápidamente se acerca a él y le tiende su juguete favorito, su Batman de plástico y le dice con una sonrisa.

-Nos veremos dentro de poco-

Pasa unos días en una casa con otros niños de diversas edades, todos o no tienen padres o tenían problemas en su casa, los señores quienes los cuidan les dan comida todos los días tres veces al día y son buenos con los niños, se da cuenta que no es el único niño que vivio con familiares que lo trataron de manera tan severa como los Dursley, y a veces el abuso no solo venia de familiares si no de los propios padres o padrastros, un chico cuenta que su padrastro era un maldito y que su madre no lo golpeaba tampoco lo defendía, tiene una hermana menor llamada Daisy y promete regresar por ella a su casa cuando sea mayor para evitar que su padrastro trate de golpearla algún día como a él.

Harry le hubiera gustado tener un hermano o hermana, se da cuenta, así no se sentirá tan solo, pero igualmente es probable que ambos hubieran sufrido con los Dursley asi que quizás es mejor no haberlo tenido.

No es un mal lugar, pero tampoco se siente cómodo, es un lugar nuevo y desconoce a todo el mundo en la mayoría, algunos niños son tan tímidos como él o agresivos, su consuelo es la figura de Batman que le dio Stiles.

En las noches se queda despierto preguntándose ¿Qué pasara con él? ¿Regresara con los Dursley? ¿Seguirá aquí? Al menos aquí si le dan de comer y tiene una cama, tiene que compartir cuarto con una docena de niños pero no tiene que levantarse a las seis de la mañana a preparar el desayuno o limpiar la casa.

Luego llega la misma mujer que lo trajo ese día y lo lleva a una sala apartada, ¿lo llevara a otro lugar? O ¿lo regresaran con los Dursley?

En la sala están los Stilinski que sonríen al verlo, se dicen muchas cosas pero lo más importante es.

-Harry, ¿te gustaría venir con nosotros a Estados Unidos?-

-¿Cómo? ¿De vacaciones?- la idea sola de ir de viaje le emociona, los Dursley jamás lo llevaban a sus vacaciones. Un par de veces lo dejaron solo en la casa con la comida contada.

-No Harry, a vivir con nosotros, tenemos una casa y vida ahí. Nos alegraría mucho si empezaras a vivir de ahora en adelante con nosotros-

¿Vivir con los Stilinski?

No los conoce bien, pero de lo poco que ha pasado con ellos y con Stiles han sido los momentos más felices que ha vivido en mucho tiempo. 

-¿Es verdad?-

-Claro cariño, no mentiríamos de esa manera-

-Yo… me alegraría mucho- siente lagrimas salir por los ojos, no sabe porque ya que lo que siente en su pecho es lo más lejano a la tristeza o miedo que ha sentido alguna vez, no debería llorar en esos momentos pero lo hace.

-A nosotros también nos alegraría- dice Claudia tomándolo en brazos y apretándolo contra su pecho.

Cuando vinieron a visitar a sus familiares de sorpresa jamás imaginaron que ellos serían los sorprendidos con las cosas que descubrieron, o que al regresar lo harían con un nuevo hijo. Por qué los Stilinski hablaron seriamente del tema, si adoptarían a Harry no lo harían como sus tíos, le darían un padre y una madre, lo tratarían como un hijo más, y así desde ese día Harry sería un Stilinski.


	3. Beacon Hills

Beacon Hills

Beacon Hills era un pequeño pueblo pacífico y a veces casi aburrido como suele pasar con los pequeños pueblos, aun así amaba tanto esta pequeña ciudad.

Desde que fue adoptado hace casi seis años por los Stilinski su vida tubo un antes y un después espectacular, ya no vivía con sus tíos y un primo que lo odiaban en Inglaterra, sino que ahora tenía padres amorosos y un hermano genial, bueno, padre actualmente, su nueva aunque venía con muchas alegrías tampoco estaba exenta de tristezas.

Claudia había fallecido el año pasado y aunque muy dolorosa la perdida aun este año el resto de los Stilinski lograron superar el duro golpe como pudieron, jamás sería lo mismo sin su madre Claudia, a su padre aún se le notaba afectado pero tratando de esconder su dolor de sus hijos aunque a veces fallaba, ahora tomaba varios turnos extras en el trabajo, y hablaba con menos frecuencia sobre su esposa, lo cual aunque no quisiera ese comportamiento también había afectado a sus hijos junto al dolor de la pérdida de su madre, pero ese momento de dolor lo acerco mucho más a su hermano.

Harry Stilinski era el hijo mayor a pesar de ser el miembro más reciente de la familia, algunas personas en la ciudad reaccionaron sorprendidos cuando la familia regreso de sus vacaciones en el Reino Unido con un nuevo integrante pero fue novedad que paso con el tiempo, Claudia, John y por supuesto que Stiles siempre lo hicieron sentir bienvenido y no como un intruso o una carga como sus antiguos tutores, especialmente Stiles que se mostró radiante desde el primer día de tener un nuevo hermano.

Hubieron algunos cambios en la casa Stilinski con su llegada, la primera noche durmió en la misma cama que Stiles quien resulto que le gustaba abrazar mientras dormía, aunque era una experiencia que jamas habia experimentado con anterioridad fue algo que le agrado lejos de incomodarle, esa primera noche la guardaba como uno de sus recuerdos más preciados ya que por primera vez no se sintió solo y el calor del cuerpo de Stiles le recordaba que no estaba soñando, supuestamente seria temporal su estadía en el cuarto de su nuevo hermano mientras arreglaban la oficina de John para transformarla en un cuarto, pero la primera noche se volvió en semanas, los padres vieron que su hijo había reaccionado muy bien al cambio de tener un nuevo hermano y al final se decidió que compartirían habitación y compraron una nueva cama a pesar que la mayoría de las noches dormían en una misma.  
Se le compro ropa nueva a Harry, ropa que si le quedara, y juguetes y libros propios, los Stilinski no eran un familia rica por lo que no podían comprar mucho aun así el pequeño niño ingles atesoro esas primeras pertenencias, de hecho aún guardaba su primer peluche que le regalaron a pesar que ya era un niño grande, pero Stiles jamás se burló de eso, además que el también guardaba su peluche favorito.

Después de las primeras semanas con los Stilinski, Claudia noto que el pequeño Harry no podía ver bien algunas cosas de lejos o se tenía que acercar mucho para ver ciertas imágenes por lo que después de una cita con el optometrista se le compro lentes nuevos, de nuevo porque la familia no tenía mucho dinero y había sido un gasto inesperado debieron conformarse con un modelo algo viejo de lentes redondos, no le quedaban mal, pero con esto Claudia empezó a ahorrar para gastos inesperados para el futuro para sus niños. 

La vida de la familia Stilinski era como la de cualquier otra familia con una que otra excepción, pero la infancia para Harry y para Stiles fue tan normal o común como la de cualquier otro niño de esa pacifica ciudad rodeada de bosques en California.

Con sus altos y sus bajas, alegrías y tristezas como ya se hiso mención, Harry amaba su vida y familia en aquella pequeña ciudad casi pueblo en California.

Ambos hermanos Stilinski se encuentran en quinto grado de primaria en la actualidad, a pesar de que Stiles es menor que Harry por un año aproximadamente el niño era muy listo por lo que se saltó un grado, aunque a veces su padre bromeaba que sus maestros en jardín de niños no querían mantenerlo otro año más por lo hiperactivo que era, lo cual ninguno de los niños lo duda realmente a pesar de que Stiles se atreve a reaccionar levemente ofendido algunas veces aunque sabía reírse de esa broma.

Su hermano más que hiperactivo tenia TDH, lo cual causaba que se distraiga fácilmente o tenga mil pensamientos a la vez, Harry ya se había acostumbrado a sus interminables monólogos o a la velocidad que puede cambiar de tema cuando hablaba Stiles.

Harry por otra parte es más tranquilo y a veces algo tímido en contraste de su hermano más expresivo, no solo por ser su carácter sino que incluso él sabe que es por la forma que vivió los primeros años de su vida. Recordaba que casi siempre le decían que se callara, que no hiciera esto o aquello, o simplemente lo ignoraban como si no estuviera ahí, pero con los Stilinski logro salir con el tiempo de ese caparazón de inseguridad y podía vivir una infancia feliz junto a ellos.

Regresando al tema de la escuela, ambos chicos Stilinski se encuentran emocionados, se encuentran ya a últimas semanas de sus clases y pronto saldrán de vacaciones de verano, cada niño en la escuela prácticamente vibraba de emoción al saber que estos eran sus últimos días de clases antes de verano, Harry incluido.

John era perfectamente consiente que su comportamiento el último año no era el mejor con respecto a sus hijos, lo cual lo avergonzaba y suponía que si creyera en fantasmas y esas cosas pudiera imaginar a su mujer regresar entre los muertos para darle tremendo regaño por haberlos desatendido tanto este último año por lo que se había propuesto compensarlos un poco este verano por las horas extras que tomaba en el trabajo y lo distante que se comportó los primeros meses después de la perdida.

Por lo que su familia tenía planes de ir a pescar, acampar y quizás ir a la playa. Su padre pediría unos días libres para disfrutar con ellos mientras estaban de vacaciones, lo cual emocionaba mucho al par de jóvenes Stilinski ya que desde la enfermedad y posterior muerte de su madre no habían tenido unas vacaciones en familia como antes.

Al escuchar la chicharra que indicaba la hora de salida Harry empezó a guardar sus cosas y espero a que la mayoría de niños salieran del salón para hacerlo el mismo así evitando los empujones que se daban sus compañeros para ser el primero en salir, una vez en el pasillo se encontró con el rostro sonriente de su hermano. Ambos niños iban en el mismo grado pero en diferentes salones para el disgusto de ambos chicos, debido a que los maestros pensaban que hermanos y familiares debían ir en diferentes salones para incentivarlos a conocer a más gente dentro del salón, además era conocido que en un trabajo de equipo en segundo año ambos Stilinki lograron hacer que el experimento de volcán para clase de ciencias naturales explotara cubriendo todo el salón y sus compañeros de espuma de bicarbonato y vinagre, siendo que solo el maestro les dio una cucharadita de bicarbonato y algunas gotas de vinagre para cada equipo. 

En conclusión en la escuela habían acordado que era mejor que los niños estuvieran en clases separadas.

-¡Harry! ¿Listo para ir a casa?- 

-Sí, ¿Y Scott?-

-Se adelantó, ya está en las bicicletas-

-¿Hoy lo llevas tú o yo?-

-Me toca a mí. Aunque si nos siguen dejando tanta tarea para casa, será más difícil cargar con las mochilas y Scott. Deberían dejarnos menos, se supone que es la última semana de clase-

-Me llevo tu mochila entonces-

-Gracias Harry, eres el mejor-

-¡Hey gemelos Stilinski!- el grito de una chica los detiene de seguir caminando por el pasillo. Su cabellera castaña larga y sus ojos redondos de un color avellana dan el aspecto de una dulce e inocente niña, pero quien la conoce sabe perfectamente que solo es apariencia.

Cora Hale es la chica más ruda de la escuela.

-Hey Cora, ¿ya sabes que no somos gemelos verdad? Yo soy el más guapo- dice Stiles de manera juguetona.

-En tus sueños Stiles-

-Hola Cora- Harry saluda con una sonrisa una vez que la niña esta frente a ellos, Cora va en su mismo salón y es su mejor amiga después de Stiles.

-Hey Harry, ¿me podrías prestar los apuntes de matemáticas? Digamos que no puse mucha atención- 

-Claro. Pero no deberías desvelarte si te quedas dormida en clase, es una suerte que la profesora no se dio cuenta-

-No estaba dormida, solo descansando mis ojos un momento-

-Creo que es esa otra forma de decir que te quedaste dormida- Harry saca su cuaderno de matemáticas y se lo pasa a su amiga, que Cora cabecee un poco de vez en cuando en clases no es de extrañar, al parecer se queda hasta tarde viendo películas en su televisor según le dijo una vez.

-Gracias, no deberían dejarnos tanta tarea si ya estamos casi de vacaciones- dice la chica tomando el cuaderno y poniéndolo en su propia mochila.

-¡Vez! No solo yo es el que piensa que los maestros se están comportando como dictadores-

-Yo no use esas palabras-

-Pero lo pensaste-

-Lo que tú digas Stiles, nos vemos mañana Harry-

-Hasta mañana Cora-

Algunos pensaran que la relación de Cora y Harry es peculiar, la chica linda pero ruda y el chico de cabellos negros alborotados y tímido juntos en una amistad desde primer grado, algunos incluso apostarían que la relación evolucionaria a una romántica pero las cosas no son así entre este par, Harry y Cora se aprecian como buenos amigos desde primer grado, cuando la niña le dio un buen puñetazo a un niño mayor al molestar a Harry por utilizar anteojos feos según este mientras Stiles no estaba cerca en la hora de recreo, a la niña no le gustaba los bullyng y le dijo a Harry que sus lentes eran geniales y únicos, también que su aroma era chistoso, desde ahí comenzó su amistad.

-Bueno, vámonos Harry, nuestro carruaje nos espera- 

Afuera de la escuela había coches, autobuses y bicicletas yendo de un lado para otro, como hormigas huyendo de un hormiguero en llamas los niños salían de la escuela primaria llenando la calle, al llegar a donde se ponían las bicicletas podían distinguir a la perfección los risos castaño oscuro de la cabeza de Scott McCall, se mudó apenas comenzó ese año escolar a la ciudad, casi de inmediato se hicieron amigos.

Scott iba en el mismo salón de Stiles, el chico de rasgos latinos se había mudado a la ciudad después del divorció de sus padres, vivía con su madre que había pensado que lo mejor sería un nuevo comienzo en la pequeña ciudad además de que le había llegado una excelente oferta de trabajo como enfermera en el hospital de Beacon Hills.

No es que los Stilinski fueran populares o buenos haciendo amigos seguido, en realidad ambos hermanos eran considerados un poco extraños entre sus compañeros, uno por su hiperactividad y parecer saber demasiadas cosas a pesar que iba en quinto grado, y otro que aunque tímido a veces cosas extrañas pasaban a su alrededor, estaba la explosión del volcán, o la vez que el guisado misterioso de la cafetería se evaporo cuando estaba en la fila del almuerzo, pero tenían la suerte y el instinto para encontrar aquellos chicos que necesitaban algo de compañía cuando más lo necesitaban.

Cora, a pesar que ella había iniciado la amistad con Harry, no se llevaba bien con otros chicos a pesar que podía ser popular, después de todo era una Hale, y en la ciudad eran casi totalmente conocidos los miembros de esta familia por su belleza, carisma, el dinero y ser una de las familias fundadoras de la ciudad. Aun así Cora no podía llevarse bien con cualquiera y le era difícil considerar a alguien realmente amigos, porque la mayoría de los niños se le acercaban por su apellido, a excepción de los Stilinski y uno que otro niño.

Otro ejemplo era Isaac, un chico rubio y silencioso, no del tipo de que siempre se queda callado sino del tipo que trata de ser lo más silencioso posible para pasar desapercibido, no era ningún secreto en la escuela que su madre había abandonado a su familia hacia años, a su esposo y dos hijos, lo cual afectaría a cualquier niño, pero algo andaba mal, Harry y Stiles lo presentían, por lo que desde hace años se sentaban juntos en la hora del almuerzo en la mesa que compartían con Cora, Isaac los miro extrañado y hubo un par de veces que trato de sentarse en otra mesas pero siempre el grupito de ellos terminaba sentándose junto a Isaac, que al menos en esa hora era más hablador con ellos, aún estaban trabajando en que se abriera más con ellos.

Y el más reciente amigo era Scott, que como ya se menciono era nuevo en la escuela, sus padres se habían divorciado y tenía asma, era más que obvio que estaba muy infeliz de su situación con el rostro desanimado en su primer día de escuela, y verlo tan infeliz fue suficiente motivación para Stiles para tratarlo de hacerle sonreír. Al principio el chico pensó que solo se estaba burlando de él pero luego cuando por fin logro sacarle una carcajada al llenarse la boca de pure de papa y parecer una ardilla con las mejillas llenas pensó que solo extraño pero amigable y ahí empezó la amistad.

-Scotty boy ¿Listo para despegar?-

-Claro, solo le mando a mi madre un mensaje para decirle que si me rompo un hueso es por tu culpa-

-¡Hey! Solo nos caímos un par de veces al principio por que nunca antes había cargado a nadie en la bici-

-Con Harry jamás nos hemos caído, y él tampoco tenía experiencia-

-Es por que tiene un don natural para los vehículos de carrera, estoy seguro que en un futuro será piloto de fórmula uno o algo así-

-Es porque tengo más cuidado Stiles-

-¿Niegas que no serás piloto?-

-Tal vez, pero también me interesa ser policía como papá, y creo que si rompo el límite de velocidad y término en la cárcel no podre ser ninguno de los dos-

-Cierto, muy cierto, por eso tienes un hermano tan listo que sabe esconder la evidencia-

-Aja, como la vez que papá nos descubrió agarrando el bote de helado antes de la cena o cuando terminamos llenos de pintura cuando supuestamente íbamos a redecorar la pared de nuestro cuarto y la pintura no se quitaba con nada-

-Hay que fallar para ser un experto-

Una fuerte carcajada los interrumpió, Scott se retorcí de risa a su lado después de escucharlos, eran graciosos y exasperantes, pero se notaba a leguas que se amaban mucho.

Subiendo a sus bicicletas se unieron a la horda de niños que iban para sus casas u otro lugar para entretenerse como el parque, la tienda de comics o la sala de videojuegos, en el caso de los hermanos Stilinski y Scott se dirigían a sus casas, dejaron a Scott en el camino.

En esos momentos John no se encuentra en la casa ya que se encuentra de turno atendiendo algunos casos, no es cosa que haga seguido y siempre que nota que no podrá llegar en la tarde a casa les pide que vallan a la jefatura de policías para almorzar y ver que hayan realizado sus tareas, pero John tiene la suficiente confianza en ellos de que no trataran de quemar la casa o hacer una locura, o al menos Harry tratara de convencer a Stiles de no hacer alguna de las ideas locas que tenga en su mente que sea demasiado peligrosa, y como seguridad extra le pide a su vecina la anciana Robinson checarlos en las tardes que sabe que llegara hasta tarde.

La vida en Beacon Hills es tranquila, es buena y Harry la ama al igual que su familia.

Ambos hermanos van inmediatamente a la cocina a preparse algo de comer. 

Una de las reglas de oro de la casa Stilinski era no dejar cocinar a John nada que no fuera carne, ambos chicos amaban a su padre pero era un total desastre en cuestiones culinarias a menos que la cuestión fuera prepara un filete de carne en el fuego con pocas especies, así que los únicos permitidos en la cocina para cocinar eran Harry y Stiles. Cuando Claudia comenzó a enfermarse y la comida casera comenzó a sustituirse por comida rápida o cacerolas de vecinos, ambos chicos empezaron a extrañar la comida casera, por lo que para no poner más peso en los hombros de sus padres en estos momentos difíciles empezaron a cocinar sus propios alimentos.

Harry fue quien le enseño lo básico a Stiles, a pesar que habían pasado años desde que vivió con los Dursley aun recordaba las lecciones que a mano dura le había dado su tía que en estos momentos parecían necesarias poner en práctica, como usar la estufa, el horno, la cafetera y los cuchillos de cocina y saber que ingredientes combinar fueron cosas que se quedaron grabadas en su mente, Stiles fue un buen aprendiz, y cuando no había mas por enseñar recurría al internet y a videos de Youtube, Harry no era tan bueno con la tecnología por lo que fue Stiles quien le enseño y sigue enseñando a usarla, de platillos sencillos como arroz, frijoles y omelet, ambos niños podían hacer cosas mucho más complicadas como guisos, estofados y pasteles, en realidad Stiles era en que mejor se destacaba en lo último, platillos de repostería y postres le quedaban fantásticos.

Se movían en sincronía una vez en la cocina, sabían ya que le tocaba hacer a cada quien y que es lo que necesitaba el otro si le hacía falta, a veces decían que si lo de ser corredor de fórmula uno, policías o detectives no funcionaba siempre podían abrir un pequeño restaurante en la ciudad.

Era en estos momentos de familiaridad y armonía en que Harry se sentía más cómodo, en estos momentos su vida antes de ser un Stilinski eran tan lejanos como si fueran menos que recuerdos.

-Oh, están floreciendo de nuevo las flores- mientras estaba lavando las verduras en el fregadero Stiles noto como las plantas de las pequeñas macetas en la ventana florecían nuevamente –aww yo también me siento muy feliz a tu lado Harry boy- 

Harry se sonrojo un poco al ver que sus emociones habían sido expresadas de nuevo a su alrededor, a veces ocurrían, mamá solía decirle pequeños accidentes mágicos.

Y bueno, era de esperarse siendo que sus padres biológicos habían sido magos.

Al contrario de los Dursley, su padre se preocupó seriamente de decirle todo lo que sabía de sus padres biológicos, no como sus antiguos tutores que se encargaban de insultar a sus padres o regañarlo o castigarlo, según el humor en que estaban, por siquiera preguntar por ellos y que es lo que les había pasado.

Primero le conto que sus padres habían sido gente buena, que a pesar de no haber conocido de años a su padre sabía que siempre se preocupó por su esposa y familia, y le conto sobre su madre, como era de niña, como se convirtió en una joven brillante en la escuela y una persona muy agradable con la cual tratar pero también con un carácter que hacia valer en lo que creía, como se convirtió en una buena mujer, y como lo amo tanto como para protegerle de todo mal.

Por un momento John dudo en contar en la parte de los magos, porque el aun no creía del todo en lo dicho por su prima Petunia, pero cuando le pidió los papeles para adoptar a Harry legalmente también le dio una carta, la carta con la que venía aquella mañana en que lo dejaron en la puerta de su casa, y también le conto lo que sabía que realmente paso aquella noche en que murieron Lily y su cuñado James.

Fue cuando llegaron a su hogar y ocurrió el primer “accidente mágico”, como había dicho su esposa, que no podía negar del todo los hechos, especialmente porque durante una semana tuvieron luciérnagas en su jardín después de que el niño había expresado en voz alta sus ganas de ver algunas después de que Stiles le había contado sobre ellas.

Cuando Harry se enteró que las cosas extrañas que pasaban a su alrededor eran realmente por su culpa se puso a llorar pensando que se desharían de él, que su magia sería suficiente motivo para que sus nuevos padres lo odiaran y su nuevo hermano también, al igual que los Dursley por ser un niño raro, pero con fuertes abrazos y besos ambos padres y Stiles prometieron jamás lo odiaran por aquello, a Stiles como cualquier le parecía genial que su hermano tuviera una especie de súper poderes, a Claudia le gustaba pensar que hacía más divertidas sus vidas y John le aseguro que no tenía ningún problema con la magia a pesar de no comprenderla, solo le recordó no decirle a todo el mundo que podía hacer magia, pues era algo muy personal, como no decirle a un desconocido en la calle sino lo conocías tu nombre y dirección.

Harry se sintió el niño más afortunado después de eso y aun lo sentía al tener esta genial familia.

Stiles tomo un poco de agua en un vaso y rego un poco las plantas recién florecidas.

-Podríamos llevarle a mamá algunas de estas flores-

-Si, a ella le encantaban-

Los restos de su madre ahorra residían en el cementerio de la ciudad, ambos hermanos hallaban el tiempo para visitarla tan seguido como podían y llevarle flores así como para contarle como había estado sus días, como lo hacían cuando ella estaba internada en el hospital.

Continuaron con su labor de cocinar saludando a su vecina cuando los fue a revisar y prometiéndole que le guardarían un plato para que probara su guiso, hablaron de cómo les fue en el día, cuando por fin comieron un poco decidieron empacar otro poco en un par de topers, uno para su vecina y uno que llevarían a su padre en la estación de policía.


	4. Beacon Hills 2

Beacon Hills 2

Stiles nunca supo que quería un hermano hasta que lo tuvo la oportunidad de tener uno, creciendo como hijo único recibió toda la atención de sus padres pero como cualquier niño necesita relacionarse con chicos de su edad, pero a veces no es tan fácil hacer amigos.

Stiles siempre ha sido una bola de energía, de niño corría, saltaba y hablaba a la vez hasta marear a sus propios padres, era difícil, por no decir imposible, mantenerlo quieto y llegaba a distraerse fácilmente, no era un comportamiento atípico de un niño, pero en Stiles se incrementaba demasiado, por lo que un día después de ir al doctor le dijeron que tenía algo que hacía que se comportara de esa manera y tendría que tomar ciertas pastillas de ahora en adelante.

Esa noticia le puso un poco triste, porque confirmaba que era raro, como decían ciertos niños en el parque o en la guardería. Sus papas le aseguraron que no era nada malo y no había ningún problema con ser un poco extraño, por ejemplo a su madre le encantaba comer pepinillos encurtidos con mantequilla de mani y a su padre se le quema hasta la sopa en la cocina, las peculiaridades y las extrañezas le dan diversión a la vida, le aseguraron.

Después de esa plática ya no estuvo tan preocupado, pero aún seguía sin hacer amigos, podía jugar con algunos niños en el parque pero no había alguien que se le pudiera decir amigo. 

Un día su padre dijo que irían de vacaciones a Inglaterra, un lugar muy lejano, ¡al otro lado del mundo! Y fue una noticia muy emocionante, sería como una aventura, pero la mejor noticia fue que su padre le dijo que conocería a sus primos.

Él ya sabía que tenía primos, pero no los había visto porque vivían en este lugar llamado Inglaterra, Harry y Dudley se llamaban, eran un año mayor que él y no sabía cómo exactamente eran, pero estaba muy emocionado y feliz de al fin conocerlos y jugar con ellos. 

El viaje en avión fue tremendamente aburrido pero después de una noche de descanso por fin fueron a visitar la casa de sus tíos y el resto es historia.

Cuando supo que Harry iría a vivir con ellos y tendría un hermano casi explota de la emoción, aunque no paso si rompió una lámpara del cuarto de hotel por saltar en la cama al saber que sus padres adoptarían a Harry. Jamás se le cruzo por la mente que sus padres lo quisieran menos, o lo estaban sustituyendo, en su lugar pensó que tendría por fin alguien con quien jugar y platicar, alguien con quien compartir sus juguetes y ver juntos las caricaturas y películas favoritas, un amigo y más que eso, de nuevo casi rompe la otra lámpara de la habitación, que Harry seria su hermano.

Aun con su inocencia e ingenuidad infantil sabía que Harry no la pasó para nada bien con sus tíos aun si sus padres no le habían contado todo, notaba lo tímido, retraído, delgado y a veces dudoso que era Harry, por lo que prometió ser el mejor hermano del mundo para el chico de ojos verdes.

Descubrir que su hermano tenía poderes mágicos fue una sorpresa extra pero muy emocionante. Lo bueno de ser fanático de comics y de películas de ciencia ficción era saber lo importante que eran a veces los secretos, había secretos que hacían daño y otros que servían para proteger a quienes amas, por lo que cuando sus padres se sentaron con ambos niños para explicar que debían tener mucho cuidado a quien le contaban sobre el don de Harry comprendió que este era un secreto que solo su familia y quien realmente podías confiar debía saber.

Era como la identidad secreta de los superhéroes, o los poderes mutantes o mágicos que debías esconder para esconderte de los enemigos y la gente que podría hacerte daño o a los que quieras.

Siempre le sorprendía las cosas que podía hacer su hermano, a veces más por accidente que por iniciativa propia, suponía que era más un problema de concentración que otra cosas que a veces saliera su magia para expresarse libremente, como cuando no sabía controlar que decir en voz alta, así que ambos niños hacían ejercicios de concentración cuando Stiles a veces iba con su terapeuta que aconsejaba a sus padres sobre su hiperactividad. 

Con Harry en sus vidas sus días cambiaron para mejor, el prometió ser el mejor hermano pero a veces pensaba que a él le había tocado realmente tener el mejor hermano del mundo, especialmente cuando su madre empezó a enfermar.

Fueron tiempos difíciles, ver como decaía la salud de su madre y el ánimo de su padre igualmente caía por el suelo, sin Harry probablemente se hubiera vuelto loco.

Volviendo en la actualidad ambos hermanos habían llegado a la estación de policías, ahí ya todos los oficiales les conocían y sabían que venían a dejarle comida al sheriff.

-Aquí vienen los pequeños ayudantes del sheriff, ¿Cómo están chicos?- saludo la oficial Johnson que estaba en recepción al ver a los chicos pasar por la puerta.

-Muy bien Helen-

-Es oficial Johnson cuando estoy en servicio Stiles, ¿Traen la comida del sheriff?-

-Así es oficial Johnson, ¿papá no ha comido nada aun?-

-No que yo sepa Harry, así que no se preocupen que haya hecho trampa en la dieta que le puso el doctor-

-Muy bien, prometo traerte galletas la próxima vez que horneemos-

-Stiles no lo digas en voz tan alta, suena como si estuvieras tratando de sobornar a un oficial de policía- susurro el agente Johnson al par de niños.

-¿No lo estamos haciendo?-

-Sí, pero no quiero que los demás chicos se enteren y luego traten de pedirme galletas. Ahora vallan con su padre, no se encuentra ocupado en estos momentos-

-Muchas gracias oficial Johnson-

Al entrar en la oficina de su padre lo encontraron leyendo algunas carpetas, también mordisqueando una rosquilla. Alguien se estaba volviendo un experto en contrabandear y esconder comida estos días.

Cuando alzo la vista y los vio se apresuró a meterse el resto de la rosquilla en la boca en lugar de esconderla ya sabiendo que lo habían visto, mejor comerse esta golosina y ser regañado a ver como sus hijos la desperdiciaban tirándola a la basura y ser regañado de igual forma.

-¡Papá! Dijimos nada de harinas esta semana-

-El oficial Benson me ofreció una, son de aquella panadería italiana en el centro, ¿Cómo negarme?-

-Con la silaba “no”-

-Me han tenido comiendo sanamente este mes, no he comido carnes rojas o cosas fritas, una dona no me hará daño-

-¿Solo te comiste una?-

-Bueno, tal vez dos-

-¡Papá!-

-¿Cuándo los niños regañan a su padre y no al revés?-

-Desde que el doctor dijo que tenías alto el colesterol y tenías que comer más sano-

-Estoy comiendo más sano, si fuera por ustedes comería todos los días ensaladas como conejo-

-Empezaremos a hacer eso si sigues haciendo trampa en tu dieta- 

John suspiro, sabía que sus hijos eran capaces de cumplir con su amenaza.

-¿Ya hicieron la tarea?- opto por cambiar de tema.

-Todavía no, traemos en nuestras mochilas-

-Junto a tu comida-

-Bien, déjenme despejo un poco el escritorio y comiencen a hacerla. No queremos que ninguno de ustedes haga escuela de verano por falta de cumplir con las tareas-

John guardo las carpetas en su archivero y despejo la mesa lo suficiente para que sus hijos pudieran hacer sus deberes, le gustaría decir que los ayudaba a hacerla, pero en realidad sus hijos eran lo suficientemente listos para realizarlas por si solos, el único que llegaba a pedir ayuda en algunas cosas era Harry pero Stiles le ayudaba a comprender los temas o explicaba cómo resolver los problemas.

Claudia estaría muy orgullosa de sus niños.

Las últimas semanas de clases pasaron y con ellas la llegada de las vacaciones de verano, incluso los profesores estaban felices de la llegada de estas fechas.

Algunos padres estaban preocupados de que hacer con sus hijos con horas interminables de tiempo libre, y otros por cumplir con sus promesas de verano.

En esta segunda categoría entraba John Stilinski, que en las últimas semanas se había encargado de hacer tanto trabajo fuera posible de adelantar para no decepcionar a sus hijos estas vacaciones.

Lo primero que hicieron fue ir a pescar al lago que se encontraba a unos kilómetros de la ciudad, rentaron un bote para toda la tarde y trataron de atrapar la cena.

Como era de esperarse en un principio fue algo aburrido para los chicos tener que esperar pacientemente a que algún pez picara el anzuelo, hasta que al par de niños se les ocurrió contar algunos chistes, en el bote había prohibido los celulares o videojuegos en parte para que no cayeran al agua o cualquiera de ellos se distrajera con otras cosas que no fuera estar en familia.

El primera caña de pescar que se movió fue la de Stiles, quien trato de subir al pez por todos lo medio al bote pero termino cayendo en el fondo del bote al tropezar.

-Ven chico, para ser la primera vez no lo hiciste tan mal-

-Pero se escapó- se quejó el castaño.

-Debió ser del tamaño de una ballena para hacerlo- animo Harry al ver la cara triste de su hermano.

-Tal vez, o de un tiburón pequeño- secundo su padre.

-¿Hay tiburones en el lago papá?-

-No hijo, pero podría haber peces así de grandes- dijo John extendiendo sus brazos tan anchos como podía para dar un ejemplo, aunque el en persona jamás había visto un pez así de grande o en el lago de Beacon Hills.

-¡Atrapemos uno así de grande!-

-¡Sí!-

Con los ánimos renovados la familia se propuso a atrapar el pez más grande posible, al final del día no atraparon a uno del tamaño de un pequeño tiburón, pero lograron atrapar unos cinco de buen tamaño.

Comieron pescado toda una semana.

Eso había sido la última semana de Junio y ya comenzaba Julio cuando John pensaba en el mejor lugar para acampar cuando escucho la puerta de su casa ser tocada una mañana como cualquier otra.

Cuando fue a abrir la puerta no encontró a nadie, por lo que pensando que se imaginó el ruido o fue en otra casa como la de sus vecinos cerró la puerta para ver si podía preparar algo de tocino antes de que despertaran sus hijos y comerlo, pero nuevamente sonó la puerta.

Debía ser un niño muy valiente si esto era una broma, ir a la casa del sheriff a esta hora y hacer el famoso toca y corre solo un niño muy valiente o tonto lo haría.

Abrió nuevamente la puerta y de nuevo nada, era por eso que no tenía timbre en la casa.

Estaba por cerrar nuevamente la puerta cuando algo golpeo su pantufla, volteo hacia abajo y encontró un ave muy grande picoteándole. Extrañado por un momento pensó que el ave estaba herida o había chocado con la puerta y estaba atontada, el animal era muy grande, y se dio que no era un ave cualquiera, era ¿un búho? ¿o lechuza? Siempre se confundía con esos animales.

Se agacho listo para recoger al animal pero este se apartó de un salto para atrás, el pobre no calculo bien y termino tropezando para caer en el siguiente escalón de su entrada, al menos no era muy alto.

Estaba por hacer su segundo intento por atrapar al ave cuando escucho los pasos de sus hijos por las escaleras, al parecer no fue el único en darse cuenta porque rápidamente el búho/lechuza alzo sus alas y voló por encima de su cabeza para entrar a su casa provocando el grito de asombro de sus hijos.

Bonita manera de comenzar el día.

Estaba listo para atrapar al ave pero para su asombro no estaba causando desastre como hubiera creído, en su lugar estaba sobre el barandal de la escala, específicamente frente a su hijo de ojos verdes y extendía una de sus garras que contenían lo que parecía una carta, John no se había dado cuenta que el ave la tenía hasta ahora.

Ambos niños se miraron y luego a su padre que no pudo hacer otra cosa que alzarse de hombros, él tampoco sabía que estaba pasando.

Harry extendió tentativamente la mano y al ver que el pájaro no reaccionaba agresivamente tomo la carta, el ave parecía muy satisfecha después de eso.

Al ver la carta los ojos de Harry se abrieron aún mas de sorpresa si era posible, era un sobre amarillento, con letras escritas en tinta verde, con su nombre y una muy específica dirección.

Señor H. Stilinski   
Habitación segunda a la derecha en el segundo piso  
Calle Lincon 1230  
Beacon Hills   
California, E.U.A.

-Debes estar bromeando- susurro Stiles a su lado después de leer lo mismo que su hermano.

Harry dio la vuelta al sobre esperando encontrar el remitente o una estampilla postal pero en su lugar encontró un sello en la carta como el que se ve en las películas ambientadas en épocas antiguas, un sello con cuatro animales representados en lo que parecía ser un escudo; un león, una serpiente, un tejón y un águila rodeando una H.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto John acercándose a sus hijos, el ave no se había movido ningún centímetro, si no se notara que respirara juraría que era un animal disecado.

-Es una carta dirigida a Harry-

-Déjame ver- John se acercó más a sus hijos y efectivamente, era una carta dirigida a su hijo.

-¿La abro papá?- 

-Deja lo hago yo, no vaya a ser que tenga algo extraño dentro- con cuidado tomo la carta y la peso en sus manos, pesaba como cualquier otra carta. Agito un poco el sobre, solo sonaba el papel de la carta rosar con el interior del sobre. Por último la puso contra luz, no parecía haber nada más que la carta dentro del sobre, no había polvo o algún bicho retorciéndose dentro de este.

Podría parecer paranoico, pero en estos tiempos uno nunca podía dejar de ser precavido, mucho menos si se trataba de sus hijos.

Rompió el sello y saco el contenido, una breve pero muy trascendental en la vida de esa pequeña familia.

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA  
Director: Albus Dumbledore  
(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,  
Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,  
Jefe Supremo, Confederación  
Internacional de Magos).

Querido señor Stilinski:  
Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.

Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall  
Directora adjunta

-¿Qué es Hogwarts?-

-¿Qué significan todos esos nombres entre paréntesis? ¿Ahí dice mago y hechicero?-

-¿Era una lechuza y no un búho?-

-¿Es lo que vas a preguntar papá?-

-Toda la situación en si es extraña Stiles, además jamás había visto que alguien usara búhos-

-Lechuzas papá-

-Lechuzas como palomas mensajeras-

-¿Quién utiliza ahora palomas mensajeras?-

-Parece ser las mismas personas que ahora utilizan lechuzas-

-Bueno, primero preparemos el desayuno y hablemos con más calme sobre esto-

-¿Y la lechuza?-

-Parece que ella no se ira-

La familia Stilinski se trasladó a la cocina y propuso comer, para una familia cualquier estos hechos en la mañana serian la cosa más rara del mundo, pero desde que Harry llego a vivir se acostumbraron a reaccionar de manera calmada a algunas rarezas que les pasaran.

Desde flores que florecen por si solas, el jardín lleno de luciérnagas por una semana, no poderle cortarle el pelo cuando era niño porque le crecía del mismo largo prácticamente en cuestión de minutos, etc.

Prepararon hotcakes con mucho jarabe, y una vez que todo el mundo estaba más despiertos y con el estómago lleno retomaron el tema de la carta.

-Es probable que sea el colegio al que fueron tus padres Harry- dijo John después de reflexionar un poco.

-¿En serio?- pregunto el chico asombrado, sabía que sus padres habían ido a una escuela para magos, pero ninguno en su familia sabia como contactar con dicho colegio o recordaba cómo se llamaba, John trato de recordar pero su prima Lily solo hiso mención una vez del nombre en una de sus cartas y preguntarle a Petunia para confirmar estaba fuera de la cuestión.

-Eso creo, recuerdo vagamente que empezaba con la letra H... no tenía idea que usaran lechuzas para enviar cartas de admisión al colegio, ni siquiera enviamos una solicitud-

-Tal vez los padres biológicos de Harry lo inscribieron antes de morir- comento Stiles que miraba a la lechuza que ahora estaba en el respaldo de una de las sillas del comedor.

-¿Cuándo Harry tenía el año de edad? Eso es ser demasiado precavido-

-Quien sabe, tal vez así actúan algunos magos-

Ninguno podía afirmar o negar ese último punto que dijo Stiles, ninguno de ellos conocía a un mago personalmente o el estilo de vida de ellos. Fue con este pensamiento que Stiles miro a la lechuza nuevamente con más intensidad que se le ocurrió una idea.

-Pudiéramos preguntarle a ella- dijo el castaño señalando el ave que solo parpadeo.

-¿A la lechuza? Stiles, las lechuzas no son como los loros-

-Ya lo sé Harry, pero si esta lechuza nos trajo una carta, ella puede darle una a quien nos envió junto a tu respuesta-

-Suena de lo más lógico- John se levantó y busco en los cajones de la cocina para encontrar una libreta y una pluma, la que usaban normalmente para apuntar la lista de compras para la despensa –ten Harry- dijo John extendiéndole ambas cosas.

-¿Yo?-

-Sí, la carta iba dirigida a ti hijo, además es tu respuesta la que espera-

El tema de estudiar magia no fue completamente ignorado en la casa Stilinski, John era consiente que su prima, y al parecer el esposo de ella, habían asistido a un colegio para magos y brujas, pero no era como algo que se anunciaba en la sección amarilla o en el periódico por lo que John no tenia idea de como contactar en dichas instalaciones o si había alguna en suelo de E.U. o al menos en el mismo continente. 

Cuando Claudia estaba viva ambos padres se preguntaron cómo ayudar en esa parte de la educación de Harry en caso de que nunca pudieran encontrar y contactar con alguna de esas escuelas, o si Hogwarts era la única existente, compraron algunos libros pero los que encontraron normalmente era de esoterismo, muy alejado de las pocas descripciones que les dio Petunia en su último encuentro y a lo que Harry podía hacer. Hablaron con su hijo que si llegaba el momento y si tenían suerte tratarían de inscribirlo a alguna escuela como su madre si es lo que quería, jamás pensaron que sería la propia escuela la que los contactaría.

-Me gustaría saber más sobre como poder usar la magia, y si este es el colegio al que asistieron mis padres yo…- Harry se detuvo un momento mirando apenado a su padre.

-Está bien que quieras saber de tus padres Harry, yo solo te puedo contar tanto de tu madre porque pase mi infancia con ella, pero no tanto de tu padre, lo siento-

Ese era otro tema que no era ajeno a la casa Stilinski, John nunca le oculto nada a su hijo de lo que sabía de sus padres, pero ahí estaba el problema, solo podía contar lo que sabía, y no fue hasta que adopto a Harry que supo que Lily y James Potter eran brujos, había tantas cosas que Harry no sabía como él, y no era justo para Harry, no podía decirle cómo fue su padre de niño, si Lily a veces hacia llover cuando realmente estaba triste como el algunas veces hacia o si James tenía más parientes, cosa ultima que dudaba si dejaron al niño con los Dursley como primera opción.

Harry inclino un poco la cabeza para ver de reojo a su hermano, no podía evitar sentir cierta preocupación, en un miedo de que esto cambiaria toda su vida nuevamente, y no sabía si para peor si aceptaba ir a este colegio. Deseaba saber más de la vida de sus padres y la magia, pero por lo que sabía tendría que dejar por meses a su familia, a Stiles.

Stiles extendió la mano y envolvió la de su hermano sintiendo sus preocupaciones. Sabía que esto era importante, para su familia y para Harry, así que le sonrió a su hermano.

¿Quería que su hermana fuera lejos? Obviamente no, pero esta era una oportunidad que parecía tan única que no justo arrebatársela a Harry.

Sintiendo más confianza tomo la pluma y empezó a escribir, cuando se sintió satisfecho arranco la hoja y se la paso a la lechuza que la tomo con su pico.

-Tú, umm ¿se la pudieras dar a alguien que pudieras aclararnos ciertas dudas? Me interesa mucho ir a Hogwarts, pero realmente no se mucho sobre este- no sabía si el ave le comprendería, pero suponía que si era lo suficientemente lista para llegar a su casa y entregarle la carta de Hogwarts sin si quiera haberlo visto antes, al menos que el supiera, también sería lo suficiente lista para seguir este pedido -¿por favor?-

La lechuza pestañeo y pareció asentir, luego voló hacia la ventana de la cocina que estaba abierta y se fue.

-¿Qué escribiste en la nota Harry?-

-Casi lo mismo que le dije a la lechuza, si me interesa ir a Hogwarts pero primero quiero saber más de esta… o si tengo otras opciones. ¿Creen que se tarde en responder?-

-No lo sé hijo-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que me gusta escribir sobre esta familia, Stiles y Harry me parecen tiernos como hermanos, supongo que también ellos tendrán sus pleitos y juegos rudos, pero Stiles es muy feliz de tener un hermano, y sabe lo dificil que fue la vida que fue para Harry antes de llegar a su familia por lo que su instintos protectores se activan si algun peligro cree que amenaza a su hermano a pesar de ser el menor, Harry ama y esta muy agradecido por su nueva familia, pero como un niño que casi nunca resibio amor a veces se sentia abrumado por el que recibia de su familia, en estos momentos teme que si acepta esta oportunidad dejara atras muchas casas, teme perderles. John tambien tiene sus temores y dudas, pero no quiere quitarle oportunidades a sus hijos, si existe este colegio a de haber una razon, ademas seria bueno para Harry conocer otros niños con sus dones y si tiene oportunidad conocer mas sobre como vivieron sus padres, eso no quiere decir que no estara preocupado que uno de sus bebes entre a una nueva escuela o este en otro continente, ya que Hogwarts se encuentra en reino unido, Escocia.


	5. Visitante sorpresa

Visitante Sorpresa

Richard Goldstein estaba extrañado cuando su jefe le indico que quería que hiciera un trabajo de campo, pero no cualquier trabajo de campo.

Supo por Ramirez, que le dijo Vitale en la cafetería, que ella había escuchado a Díaz que una lechuza de Inglaterra había llegado y dejado una carta muy importante.

Que llegaran lechuzas o correspondencia de otras partes del mundo no era de extrañar, después de todo MACUSA en NY era la sede principal en E.U., y por ahí pasaban desde documentos importantes a cartas dirigidas a cualquier mago en suelo norteamericano, y también se encontraba la fuerza de seguridad para todos los magos en suelo norteamericano así como las oficinas del presidente y los representantes de todo grupo de magos en suelo de E.U.A.

Dicha carta no venía de cualquier mago, no, vino del mismísimo Albus Dumbledore, que solicitaba que alguno de los funcionarios de MACUSA asistiera a uno de sus futuros pupilos. A veces ocurría, era rara la ocasión, pero a veces las cartas de estudiantes de otras escuelas llegaban cuando estos estaban en vacaciones en otros países, como las lechuzas eran tan listas como para encontrar a su destinatario lloviera, hubiera tormentas de nieve o estuviera al otro lado del mundo, las cartas siempre llegaban a sus respectivos propietarios.

Pero también era normal que los padres de niños que entrarían próximamente a un colegio de magia evitaran viajar para esperar emocionadamente la carta de ingreso al colegio, era un evento siempre de celebración.

Así que esto significaba que era el caso de un niño mago nacido de un no maj.

Y su jefe, Lancelot Graves, le había pedido que fuera a explicar lo que estaba pasando a la familia del futuro mago, esto no era trabajo extraño, en Estados Unidos se tomaba muy enserio la forma de tratar con estos casos, aunque ya era menos frecuente o casi nulo la idea de fanáticos religiosos o de sectas anti magia, siempre enviaban a un auror a hablar con los padres no maj de un niño aceptado en un colegio de magia para ver que el niño estuviera seguro. 

Algunas veces los padres actuaban sorprendidos pero aceptaban el hecho que su hijo era especial y haría magia, otras veces, en los casos más feos, estos reaccionaban rechazando a sus hijos llegando a atentar contra ellos o contra su pareja al echarle la culpa de estos hechos, la ley de protección de los niños en MACUSA le daba la autoridad al auror actuar como mejor lo viera en la visita, aun si estos padres eran extranjeros y eran jurisdicción de otros países, el niño tenía la total protección de MACUSA.

Nadie quería que se repitieran casos tan horrendos como el de niños obscurian o de la época donde la caza de brujas seguía en pie.

El sistema no era perfecto, pero se tomaba muy en serio la protección del menor.

Lo que le extraño a Richard fue la suerte que se lo pidieran a él, apenas había salido del entrenamiento de auror, apenas realizo unas cuantas misiones y creía que dio un buen desempeño, pero de eso a pedirle que fuera a explicar y monitorear a la familia del joven mago parecía muy serio, quizás se lo pedían porque su familia era conocida por comprender mejor a los no maj que la mayoría de los magos de familias antiguas y tradicionales.

MACUSA se había adaptado muy bien a la época en que vivían actualmente, y los magos de E.U. también, esa era la clave para pasar desapercibidos frente a todo el mundo, a pesar de vivir en el estatuto del secreto aun ya no existía la prohibición de no relacionarse con los no maj, pero varios magos preferían no hacerlo, su familia no tenía ningún problema en ese campo, de hecho por un tiempo se les vio con malos ojos ya que era conocido que su abuela se fugó con un no maj para casarse en el extranjero ya que estaba terminantemente prohibido en las leyes de su época. 

Para lo que él era una épica historia de amor contada en su familia, para familias tradicionalistas era cosa de escándalo. Las nuevas generaciones cambiaron de pensamiento con el tiempo pero aún estaba ahí las miradas de crítica solo por saber que tal persona tenía un amigo o amante no maj, o que provenía de una familia no maj o con familiares relacionados con esto.

Tal vez su jefe pensó que la familia se sentiría más cómoda con alguien que no los tratara como tontos o los mirara con crítica.

Ser mago y hacer magia no te hace mejor, recordaba a su abuelo, un no maj, y era una de las personas más maravillosas que hubiera pisado la tierra, por eso comprendía a su abuela al arriesgarlo todo para casarse con él.

No todos los no maj eran intolerantes o tontos como los magos les gustaban creer.

Después de ser encargada su misión hace un viaje por red flu hacia Los Ángeles, California en una de las sucursales de MACUSA, es los más rápido pero a veces le gustaría que fueran más aceptados los viajes en avión o en carro, porque después de la red flu tiene que aparecer en la ciudad de Beacon Hills porque no le facilitaron un carro y los taxis que tienen disponibles están todos ocupados, al parecer hay una convención de combinación de tecnologías no maj con mágicas, se han hecho populares en los últimos años, y grandes magos han venido a la ciudad para asistir.

Tal vez sería más sencillo si simplemente los magos aceptaran y aprendieran a utilizar tecnología no maj, no es tan diferente de la cafetera eléctrica en la oficina de descanso de MACUSA, pero de nuevo, las viejas costumbres son difíciles de deshacer, al menos no son como Inglaterra o algunas comunidades Europeas de magos que viven en completo aislamiento a la de los no maj, podían ser más seguras desde un punto de vista pero también vivían a un ritmo de vida que rosaba al del siglo pasado.

Regresando a su labor, Richard se aparece en las afueras del pueblo, por lo que entiende no hay magos en la ciudad, los más cercanos están a dos ciudades de distancia y es una familia que se dedica a comerciar con antigüedades y muebles para el hogar, tanto para magos y no maj. Richard ha dejado de lado las túnicas o capas y se ha puesto un traje sencillo pero cómodo, en su opinión se ve muy profesional y nada amenazante, solo espera que no lo confundan con un vendedor de puerta en puerta, ¿esos aún existen?

Revisa la dirección que le dieron, cuando se da cuenta esta en una de esas calles residenciales y no las de un hotel, curioso, pensaba que estas personas eran turistas.

Sigue caminando hasta llegar a la casa, no es grande pero es hogareña.

Toca la puerta y le abre un niño con grandes ojos como el color del wisky de fuego, este es quizás el niño a quien le mandaron a que le hablara.

-¿Es usted el joven Harry Stilinski?- pregunta cordialmente, modales ante todo y una sonrisa para no causar una mala impresión.

-¿Harry? ¿Está buscando a Harry?- pregunta el niño con el ceño fruncido ahora en clara confusión, gira la cabeza y grita hacia adentro -¡Papá, alguien está buscando a Harry!-

Bueno, los niños no siempre tienen los mejores modales pero esto no evita que este pequeño le cause gracia.

-Stiles, ya te dije que no grites dentro de la casa- un hombre sale, cabellos castaños un poco más claros que el niño y de ojos azules, aun así ciertos rasgos en la cara demuestran que es familiar de este, quizás su padre o un tío. También se encuentra vestido en un traje de oficial de policía, eso le pone un poco nervioso.

-Muy buenos días señor, soy Richard Goldstein. ¿Se queda aquí Harry Stilinski?-

-Sí, es mi hijo. ¿Quién es usted?, ¿Qué necesita de él? Soy el sheriff John Stilinski- el hombre se para firme y cruza los brazos, no lo culpa por esa reacción. Que un desconocido toque a su puerta y pregunte por su hijo levantaría aunque sea una leve sospecha para cualquier padre, lo que extraña a Richard es que haya dicho es que es hijo suyo el encargo que le mandaron.

¿No eran turistas entonces?

-Bueno, vine a aclarar las dudas de él y su familia. Tengo entendido que hace poco recibieron una carta de admisión al colegio de magia y hechizaría de Hogwarts, en Reino Unido-

-Así es- el hombre descruza los brazos y ahora lo mira con genuino interés –no pensamos que llegara una respuesta tan rápido, apenas ayer regresamos a esa lechuza con una carta de mi hijo-

-Las lechuzas en nuestro mundo vuelan rápido, además que toman atajos en la red flu-

-¿Red flu?-

-Una cosa de magos- dice, una respuesta muy genérica pero que normalmente desaliente a la mayoría de los no maj como “algo de magia” como explicación a la hora de hacer preguntas –si pudiera pasar para poder aclarar sus dudas estaría muy agradecido, camine hasta aquí desde la entrada de la ciudad-

-Oh, está bien. Pase, Stiles llama a tu hermano- dice el señor Stilinski a su hijo que corre por las escaleras mientras que es conducido hacia la sala.

El lugar es pequeño, hay fotos de familia colgadas en las paredes con ambos padres y dos niños, uno es quien le recibió en la puerta y otro, de cabellera negra, el supuesto Harry sonríe a la cámara, se nota una familia muy feliz.

Eso le alivia, se nota que estos padres aman a sus hijos, al menos no le espera un trabajo difícil, o es lo que espera, aún no sabe si el comportamiento o carácter cambio al saber que su hijo es un mago.

Suele pasar, y es triste, pero para algunos no maj es difícil aceptar que sus hijos son tan diferentes que no pueden comprender como.

John Stilinski invita a sentarse en el sofá a Richard, le ofrece una bebida, café, agua, un refresco incluso, y acepta un vaso de agua. Este nervioso a pesar que no lo demuestra abiertamente, y no cree que bebidas azucaradas o la cafeína ayudarían a su ritmo cardiaco.

Cuando los niños corretean hasta la sala ve una mejor imagen del niño, no es mucho más alto que el pequeño castaño que lo recibió en la puerta, tiene una mata rebeldes como si un animal hubiera intentado hacer un nido en ellos y dos grandes ojos verdes que lo miran de forma curiosa enmarcados en unos lentes redondos algo anticuados. 

Un niño típico y saludable pero mira la frente del niño y casi se ahoga con el agua y no puede evitar escupirla sobre la mesa de café mojando unas viejas revistas deportivas.

-¿Señor se encuentra bien?- pregunta Harry preocupado.

-Creía que solo esas reacciones pasaban en las películas, voy por una toalla a la cocina- el chico castaño se ve divertido más que preocupado por su reacción.

-Señor Goldestein, trate de respirar. ¿Los magos no toman agua del grifo?- John Stilinski le da un par de palmaditas en la espalda y no puede sentirse más apenado y estúpido en estos momentos.

Definitivamente esto no ira a su reporte.

-Yo… tú… pero se apellida Stilinski, ¡Nadie me dijo que iría a visitar al mismísimo Harry Potter!- esto más vale que no sea una broma del jefe por ser un novato, o tal vez lo sea.

-Señor, ¿Cómo sabe el apellido de Harry antes de que lo adoptáramos?- pregunta el chico castaño ahora mirándolo con un poco de desconfianza, el padre se pone un poco delante de sus hijos como si considerara que fuera una amenaza.

¡Buen trabajo Richard!

-Yo lo siento, por mi reacción. Es solo, es Harry Potter, no sabía que estaba viviendo en Norte América-

-Uh, ¿Cómo sabe mi anterior apellido? ¿Es extraño que viva aquí?- pregunta Harry igual de confundido del resto de sus parientes.

-Es que, bueno, eres el héroe que derroto al último señor oscuro. Literalmente una celebridad, y ¿por qué Harry Potter necesita que le expliquen sobre Hogwarts? ¿o vive con no maj?-

-Señor, le pido que se tranquilice o le pediré que salga de la casa-

-Yo, lo siento. Me tomo de sorpresa todo esto-

-Pues a nosotros igual, ahora dígame, ¿Cómo conoce que el apellido original de Harry es Potter?-

-¿No lo saben?-

-Si fuera tan amable de comunicarnos lo que usted sabe, en realidad es el primer mago con el que trato en mi vida y soy consciente de ello, no sabía que existían antes de adoptar a Harry-

-¿Habla en serio? No puede creer que las autoridades británicas sean tan descuidadas-

-¿Disculpe?-

-Digo, no porque haya sido adoptado por no maj, no tiene nada de malo, solo, es Harry Potter. Creía que tendrían un seguimiento del muchacho por ser su héroe y todo eso, no pensé que no estuvieran en contacto con su familia tutora-

-¿Qué quiere decir no maj? ¿Y qué quiere decir con héroe?-

-¿No saben si quiera que es un héroe?-

-Señor Richard Goldestein, debemos tener una conversación coherente aquí. Se está poniendo peor que mi hijo cuando no toma su medicina para la hiperactividad-

-¡Hey!-

-Yo, perdón, sigo muy sorprendido. Uh, perdón por esa primera impresión joven Harry Potter, solo me sorprendió tu presencia-

-Eso ya vi, y es Stilinski, mi apellido ahora es Stilinski-

-¡Oh sí! Perdón, si, Harry Stilinski, es quizás por eso que me tomo por sorpresa. Bueno, según tengo entendido vine a aclarar sus dudas sobre tu carta de aceptación en Hogwarts, pero, me extraña. Eres hijos de magos, sería normal que ya supieras lo básico del mundo mágico-

-No se mas que mi padre o mi hermano, no hemos tenido contacto con este “mundo mágico” como le llama desde la llegada de esa lechuza el otro día-

-¡¿Es una broma?!- el joven auror se para de su asiento de la impresión haciendo que el resto del familia Stilinski salte en sus propios lugares por tal reacción.

Que descuido, que negligencia, podía entenderlo de una familia de un niño con padres no maj, pero estábamos hablando del mismísimo Harry P… er Stilinski, debía recordar que ahora ese era su apellido. 

-No señor, como ya le dije, no sabía que los magos existían hasta que adopte a Harry. No sabía que mi prima o su esposo eran magos hasta hace unos seis años-

-¿Seis años? Pero Harry ya casi tiene 11-

-Adopte a Harry cuando tenía unos cinco años, antes se quedaba con la familia de la hermana de su madre-

-¿Eh? ¿No tenía la custodia usted primero?-

-No, se lo voy a explicar porque usted parece tener una idea ya de cómo se supone que es este Harry de lo que realmente es. Mi hijo Harry, antes de venir a vivir con nosotros vivió con sus familiares más cercanos en Inglaterra después de la muerte de sus padres, Petunia, mi prima y hermana de la madre de Harry, y su esposo Vernon Dursley- John hiso una pausa para ver si el mago estaba poniendo atención –ahora, yo quería mucho a mis primas, y nos seguíamos manteniendo en contacto aun cuando me mude de niño a E.U., por lo que me entere de la muerte de Lily y su esposo por parte de Petunia, además de que ella se quedaría con Harry. Yo creí que habían sido las autoridades quienes le comunicaron esto, y fueron estas mismas quienes le dejaron la tutela de Harry-

-Sí, es lo más lógico. Incluso en E.U. las autoridades buscan al pariente consanguíneo más cercano para que tomen la custodia de un huérfano en caso de que los padres no hayan especificado a alguien como tutor legal si sus hijos quedan huérfanos. Tengo entendido que el sistema mágico de Inglaterra no es tan diferente-

-Bueno, para mi mundo es lo mismo o casi lo mismo casi siempre. El caso es que Petunia jamás me desmintió de mis conclusiones o dio a entender otra cosa, por cuestiones de trabajo y dinero no tuve la oportunidad de ir a visitar a mis parientes hasta hace unos cuantos años, ahí fue la primera vez que conocí a Harry en persona- tomo otra pausa, esto era algo muy personal pero si este mago creía que Harry era una celebridad debía saber la verdad de cómo fue su vida para ver si podía aclararle las dudas que tenía desde hace años –aquí seré sinceró con usted, Harry no vivió bien con sus tíos. Mi prima y su familia… bueno, ellos ya sabían de ustedes-

-Claro, por ser la hermana de Lily Potter- en este punto Richard se encontraba de nuevo en su asiento escuchando atentamente el relato del señor Stilinski.

-Sí, pero antes de que me interrumpiera, iba a decir que ni ella ni su familia aceptaban o veían con buenos ojos a cualquiera que fuera diferente o extraño, según ellos, y para ellos la magia o los magos eran ¿insoportables? Por tratar de decirlo de alguna manera no ofensiva-

-Oh, sí, ya veo. Aun en la actualidad hay personas como ellos, aun si tienen parientes con magia suelen reaccionar con medio y rechazo-

-O agresivamente-

-¿Está diciendo que sus familiares lastimaban a Harry?- 

-Sí, más que golpes trataban de ignorar su existencia o hacerlo trabajar como su sirviente en vez de tratarlo como un niño normal- el tono de voz es áspero e intimidante, sino fuera un auror entrenado Richard se encogería en su asiento, en su lugar el también siente rabia al saber cómo fue tratado un niño inocente independientemente de quien fuera este, mago o no –inmediatamente nos comunicamos a las autoridades después de que mi esposa y yo nos dimos cuenta de cómo trataban a Harry, Petunia empezó a decirme escusas, o eso yo creía, no creía en la magia y ella seguía repitiendo que Lily y su familia eran unos fenómenos, pensé que se había vuelto loca pero luego conto más cosas que no me dijo antes, como la verdadera forma en que murieron mi prima y esposo. Después de eso tomamos la decisión de adoptar a Harry, nadie más vino a preguntar por él o conocimos a un mago, hasta ahora como ya dije-

-Pero eso es inaceptable. ¿El ministerio de magia británico lo sabe? ¿Quién dejaría a Harry o a cualquier niño con esas personas?-

-Eso no lo sé, solo sé que lo dejaron en la puerta de Petunia con solo una carta como explicación, lo encontraron en la mañana cuando Petunia sacaba sus botellas de leche-

En esos momentos Richard realmente quiere encontrar al desalmado que hiso eso y darle un puñetazo en la cara, hay maneras de dejar a un huérfano con una nueva familia y esa es la más trágica, además de muy descuidada y desalmada, básicamente abandonaron a su suerte al niño, muchos escenarios pasan por la mente de Richard, animales atacando al infante en la puerta, una persona pasando y viendo al bebé y tomándolo desapareciendo para siempre en quién sabe dónde el niño, ¡pudo estar lloviendo y darle una pulmonía!

Mira a ambos niños que a lo largo de esta conversación limpiaron el desastre que hiso en la mesa de café y fueron por un par de refrescos para luego sentarse en el sofá individual de la sala, están algo apretados pero ambos chicos son muy delgados y parecen estar cómodos por la cercanía.

¿Qué hubiera pasado con ese niño si hubiera seguido viviendo con esos parientes?

-Ahora, ¿Cómo reconociste a Harry?-

-Todo el mundo sabe sobre él-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Bueno, todo el mundo mágico. Hace unos años existió un hombre llamado Lord Voldemort-

-Debes estar bromeando- el niño de ojos wisky no puede retener la risa al escuchar ese nombre, lo cual le sorprende, aunque debe recordar que este pequeño no creció en el mundo mágico y debe sonar raro, inocencia infantil –suena como nombre de villano, como Darth Vader, o Doctor Doom-

-Stiles, es de mala educación interrumpir- regaña su padre ya acostumbrado a su hijo.

-Perdón, continúe señor-

-Bueno, como en su mundo hay criminales y personas buenas, en el nuestro también, pero hay un tipo de criminal que por sus fechorías y poder se gana este título de “señor oscuro”, Lord Voldemort lo ganó a pulso, era conocido en todo Europa y también sus noticias llegaron hasta aquí, era un hombre que predicaba la pureza de la sangre y quería apoderarse del gobierno del mundo mágico en Europa, varios magos oscuros, un criminal que practica las artes oscuras, le siguieron por creían en sus palabras. Mato, torturo y provoco caos por varios años, hasta que un día… simplemente desapareció-

-¿Y qué tiene que ver este hombre con mi hijo?-

-Vera, lo último que se supo de él fue que mato a Lily y James Potter, y cuando iba a atacar a su hijo la maldición asesina reboto, Harry ha sido el único que ha logrado sobrevivir a esa maldición, y con eso derrotar al criminal más grande de nuestros tiempos. Se sabe que lo única marca que dejo al niño fue una cicatriz en forma de rayo, la misma que tiene su hijo. De acuerdo a la descripción física y la cicatriz, es obvio que es la misma persona. Siento que si esta noticia es muy fuerte para digerir, ya que me dijo que no sabía nada de los magos hasta ahora-

-Cielos, si, es mucho. Ya sabía que alguien entro a la casa de mi prima y su pareja pero no que era un fanático racista. Pensé que pudo ser un criminal más, no… ¿un señor oscuro? ¿Estás bien Harry?- John volteo a ver a su hijo, ya habían platicado de cómo habían muerto sus padres y aunque dolorosa esta nueva información Harry tenía derecho de saberla también. 

Harry se encontraba siendo abrazado por Stiles quien le brindaba apoyo, el niño simplemente asintió y luego toco su cicatriz, ahora sabía de donde venía.

-A partir de ahí el nombre Harry Potter se hiso mundialmente conocido a pesar que nadie con certeza sabía dónde estaba, algunos suponían que estaba bajo protección de grandes magos y siendo entrenado en la magia, o simplemente en un lugar seguro. A pesar de que Voldemort fue derrotado aún estaban libres sus seguidores y fueron atrapados poco a poco-

-Ya veo-

El silencio reino en la sala después de eso, John por enterarse que al parecer el mundo al que perteneció su prima era más peligroso de lo que hubiera imaginado y Richard por saber que habían dejado a su suerte prácticamente al supuesto salvador del mundo mágico. 

-¿Por qué no empezamos de nuevo?- hablo Stiles rompiendo el silencio.

-Disculpa-

-Se supone que usted vino a aclararnos ciertas dudas, nos dijo cosas pero no precisamente las que venía a decirnos principalmente. Se supone que esto comenzaría con una plática que nos hablara de Hogwarts, no de magos oscuros o que Harry es un héroe, Harry es genial así que no lo dudo, pero comencemos de nuevo- dijo Stiles mirando a su padre y al hombre que trajo estas noticias a su casa.

-Oh, es verdad. Bueno… ¿Qué quieren saber?-

-Podríamos empezar contándonos en que consiste un colegio de magia y hechicería, ¿es tan diferente a una escuela no mágica?-

Richard hablo sobre en qué consistía la educación mágica, los niños magos normalmente tenían estudios básicos antes de entrar a cualquier colegio de magos, algunos magos como en América aceptaban que sus hijos interactuaran en la actualidad con los niños no maj en escuelas públicas o privadas, o en algunos casos enseñarles desde casa, ese era un caso muy común en Europa. Hasta la edad de 11 años los niños no asistían a un colegio de magia, donde se les enseñaría las artes mágicas como: Pociones, Transformaciones, Herbología, Encantamientos, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Historia de la Magia y Astronomía. También le enseñarían a volar en escoba y usar sus varitas.

-¡Volar en escoba!- eso pareció animar mucho a Harry, que le hacia ilusión la sola mención de volar por si solo como un ave, aun si fuera con una escoba.

-Momento, ¿Qué tan seguro es eso?-

-Bueno, depende de que tan alto vueles, pero si su hijo se agarra bien hay pocas posibilidades que se caiga. Pero no se preocupe, hay varias pócimas capaces de arreglar huesos rotos en una noche-

-Harry, vas a usar casco en esas clases-

-¿Ok?-

-Hablo enserio niño, y no vas a volar a más de un metro del suelo-

-Pero papá-

-Apenas nos enteramos que es posible volar en escoba, no me arriesgare a que te rompas el cuello, se lo alocado que a veces conduces con tu bicicleta, no quiero imaginar lo que serias capaz con una cosa que no tiene frenos y despega del suelo-

-¿Y si le piden en la escuela que tenga que volar alto?- pregunta Stiles intercediendo por su hermano.

-Solo si es necesario, ¿entendido hijo?-

-Ok papá- Harry hace un pequeño puchero pero accede por el momento a lo que pide su padre.

-¿En que nos quedamos? Oh sí, tengo una pregunta importante antes de que continúes ¿las escuelas son seguras?- pregunta John, como padre y policía conoce historias desastrosas que han llegado a ocurrir en escuelas.

-Bueno, Hogwarts tiene la fama de ser el colegio más seguro en todo Europa, fue el primero en ser fundado y tiene varias barreras de protección. Si no conoces su ubicación es difícil llegar ahí, además que tiene hechizos que hacen disuadir a no maj a ir a ese lugar, y si llegan a parar cerca de ahí verían una ilusión, ruinas en lugar de un castillo-

-¿Hogwarts es un castillo?- 

-Así es, es enorme y majestuoso, pero IIvermorny no se queda atrás. Un magnifico colegio en realidad, sé que los fundadores se basaron en Hogwarts a la hora de fundarlo, pero Ilvermorny es único. ¿Sabían que uno de los fundadores fue un no maj? El hombre no sabía nada de magia pero sus valores aún se practican en el colegio, aunque algunos magos decidan ignorar esa parte de la historia- 

-Así que… ¿Ilvermorny?- preguntaron los Stilinski aún no muy claros de lo que hablaba el señor Goldenstein.

-Oh, mis disculpas. Es el colegio al que asistí, se encuentra en Norte América de hecho-

-¿Así que hay más de un colegio?- pregunto Stiles interesado en esta información.

-Sí, todos ocultos para la protección de los niños contra los no maj. Sé que ya no estamos en la inquisición pero aún hay gente peligrosa para los magos ahí fuera-

-Momento, si hay un colegio de magos en Norte América, ¿Por qué Harry no recibió una carta para ir ahí o realmente los padres de Harry lo inscribieron en el colegio cuando era un bebé?- pregunta Stiles extrañado.

-De hecho, si es verdad que el señor Stilinski adopto a Harry y tiene la nacionalidad estadounidense debería ser apto para ser admitido ahí, de hecho cuando me enviaron aquí pensé que era una familia europea en vacaciones que recibieron la carta y me mandaron para aclarar sus dudas-

-No hemos pisado europa en seis años señor Goldeintein, Harry ha perdido la mayoría de su acento inglés, y yo incluso me uní al ejército norteamericano acabada la preparatoria. Creo que somos muy norteamericanos, seguimos teniendo raíces europeas, pero también somos muy norteamericanos-

-Bueno, tengo entendido que en Hogwarts hay un hechizo que hicieron los fundadores para identificar a los niños con magia e invitarlos al colegio a estudiar, Ilvermorny tiene uno parecido. Además de que su fama le precede, si eres un brujo en América es seguro que querrás estudiar ahí o tus hijos , y si eres nacido de no maj, otros magos te aconsejarían estudiar ahí-

-Veo que está muy orgulloso de su escuela señor Goldenstein-

-Así es, fueron muy buenos años los que estudie ahí. Acaso ¿están interesados a que Harry asista en ella?- pregunto en broma el joven auror pero recibió miradas muy serias en su lugar.

-Pues no escucha nada mal, es solo que pensé que solo tenía una opción, la de ir a Hogwarts. O rechazar ir a Hogwarts. Solo esas dos- dijo Harry pensativo.

-Asistir a un colegio de magos es muy importante joven Stilinski, no solo para aprender a usar tu magia correctamente sino porque así podrías conocer a magos de tu edad. Estoy seguro que tienes amigos aquí en tu ciudad, y a tu hermano también, pero será una buena experiencia para ti congeniar con personas de tu edad que practican magia- 

No solo es cuestión de aprender a usar la magia, es poder tener un sentido de pertenencia, saber que hay más gente que hace magia y no es el único, no está solo, es lo que quiere decir, aunque no uso esas mismas palabras espera que haya llegado el mensaje.

Stiles abrazo a Harry y su hermano le devolvió el abrazo.

-Podrías hacer más cosas que solo florecer flores en las masetas- 

-Sí, seria genial-

*  
+  
*  
+  
*  
*  
+  
*  
*  
+  
*

Con pasaportes, maletas y un golpe fuerte en los ahorros los Stilinski van a Inglaterra.

Después de la visita de Richard Goldeintein que ahora es su contacto oficial para el mundo mágico en E.U.A. y futuro guía en Inglaterra, la familia discutió largo y tendido sobre las opciones de Harry, que al parecer no solo eran ir a Hogwarts o no, sino también se le extendió una cordial invitación de asistir a Ilvermorni.

Se siente feliz que su familia siempre lo apoyo en cualquier decisión que tomara, no lo presiono a elegir a que escuela ir y se siente bien por eso. Harry decide ir a Hogwarts, al menos este año y si todo sale bien pues ya vería, quiere ver con sus propios ojos el lugar donde estudiaron sus padres, ver donde se conocieron, quizás incluso si tiene suerte preguntarle a viejos profesores y saber historias de ellos, aun así también siente que está cometiendo una locura, después de todo deja atrás a su familia y amigos.

¿Todos los niños se sienten así al entrar a este colegio? 

No deciden irse inmediatamente y hubo varias pláticas que siguieron con Richard Goldeinstein, quien tomó muy en serio este caso y se lo comunico directamente al jefe de seguridad mágica para pedirle consejo.

Mientras tanto la familia Stilinski disfruto sus vacaciones en Beacon Hills hasta que la hora de tomar el vuelo llego y una nueva aventura daba comienzo.


	6. El curioso caso de Harry Stilinski (Anteriormente conocido como Potter)

El curioso caso de Harry Stilinski (Anteriormente conocido como Potter)

Antes de las grandes decisiones, las despedidas y explicaciones que Harry tendría que dar a viejos amigos, otras cosas pasaron, que sin él saberlo, sacudieron al mundo mágico.

Pues su caso, como la mayoría de las cosas en su vida, era algo único.

Cuando Richard Goldenstein se despidió aquella tarde de la familia Stilinski supo que debía regresar inmediatamente a MACUSA a informar a su superior, Lancelot Graves, director de seguridad.

No solo había quedado asombrado y conmovido con la historia que habían compartido los Stilinski con respecto a cómo Harry había llegado a sus vidas y familia, sino también se encontraba profundamente indignado y hasta perturbado.

Era consiente que existían muchos casos en que niños que quedaban huérfanos llegaban a terminar en malos hogares adoptivos o en orfanatos que daban mucho que desear, su abuelo, el no maj, le conto que él mismo experimento la experiencia de quedar huérfano a una edad muy temprana, pero al menos tubo tenido la suerte de terminar bajo el cuidado de los bisabuelos junto a su hermano mayor y se mudaron a América, mientras que chicos que tuvieron el mismo destino de perder a sus padres terminaban en casas con docenas de niños y a veces no tenían que comer o el cariño de sus tutores, o peor, a veces terminaban en las calles al tratar de huir de los horrores que pudieran experimentar en una mala casa con horribles tutores. 

A Goldeinstein le gustaría pensar que el mundo mágico era diferente en esos casos, pero no estaba exento a fallar, desde lo ocurrido en NY en los años 20´s se aplicaron especiales reformas al cuidado de los derechos de los magos menores de edad, tratando de evitar cualquier abuso o injusticia para las personas más vulnerables dentro de la comunidad mágica, pero el sistema no era perfecto, a veces no se enteraban de un abuso hasta que un tercero informara, y así como el sistema no era perfecto los humanos, magos o no, lo eran mucho menos.

Pero el caso de Harry, era como si deliberadamente hubieran ignorado la existencia del niño, donde termino viviendo y como fue criado hasta el momento que los Stilinski lo adoptaron, ¿Qué hubiera sido del muchacho si estos parientes jamás hubieran entrado en contacto a su vida? Se horrorizaba de solo imaginarlo siguiendo viviendo con estos “Dursley”.

Tal vez sonaba muy parcial, pero si Harry era el tan famoso héroe que todo el mundo conocía, al menos por los rumores e historias al derrotar al señor oscuro, lo mínimo que debió hacer el gobierno británico era cuidar del niño, esa idea no había dejado de rondar en su mente y que la realidad fuera otra le costaba un poco de asimilar.

Llego casi al anochecer, algunos de los escritorios en la oficina de aurores ya se encontraban desocupados, pero aun si hubiera llegado más tarde sabría que su jefe se encontraría en su oficina como siempre, el hombre era un adicto al trabajo.

Tuvo que pararse antes de entrar intespetuosamente a la oficina de su jefe y recordar tocar para pedir permiso antes de entrar, a su jefe no le gustaría que lo estuviera interrumpiendo en su trabajo sin aviso o entrar en una reunión tan descortésmente, pero en esos momentos no estaba en una reunión y se le permitió pasar inmediatamente después de recordar sus modales.

Lancelot Graves era un hombre impresionante, no solo por la historia de su familia sino también por ser uno de los directores de seguridad más jóvenes y eficientes en la historia de MACUSA. A sus 38 años manejaba su departamento con la precisión de un reloj, y aunque a veces pueda ser muy severo y estricto también es muy justo con sus trabajadores y colegas.

Ciertamente era intimidante, o así le pareció a Richard en su primera impresión de su jefe. Un hombre de expresión seria y severa, cabellos negros como alas de cuervo siempre perfectamente peinados, nadie en el departamento de seguridad o MACUSA lo había visto desarreglado alguna vez en su vida, o eso se rumoreaba. Así como era exigente en el trabajo y cumplimiento de la de la ley en su trabajo así lo era con sus subordinados, llevando la eficiencia de su departamento al máximo posible. 

-Goldenstein, ¿vienes a dejarme tu reporte?- alzando brevemente la vista de sus papeles Lancelot observo a su auror y saludo brevemente con un gesto a su subordinado.

-No, digo si, si vengo a dejar mi reporte, pero también a informar algo de suma importancia que me entere en mi visita con los Stilinski-

-¿Un asunto de gravedad? ¿El joven mago está en una situación precaria?- Lancelot dejo ahora los papeles de lado poniendo toda su atención a Richard, los caso que trataban con menores e infantes eran siempre un tema sensible para cualquier mago, pero para Lancelot Graves siempre ponía especial empeño en resolver los casos para bienestar y justicia del menor si uno de estos casos llegaba a sus manos.

-No señor, ahora no-

-Explíquese bien Goldenstein-

-Cumplí con mi trabajo asistiendo a la localización del joven mago conocido como Harry James Stilinski, para servir de guía en este proceso de “transición” informando de Hogwarts y el mundo mágico. Fue cuando llegue a su residencia que se me presento la primera irregularidad-

-¿Y esa cual fue?-

-Estaban en una casa señor-

-Visitando parientes supongo-

-Es algo que pensé igual, pero al final resulto ser que ese era su hogar, con su familia-

-¿Se mudaron recientemente entonces?- 

-No señor, han sido residentes estadounidense desde hace años. Tienen la nacionalidad y todos sus papeles al pie de la letra-

-¿Entonces porque rayos le llego una carta de Hogwarts y no de Ilvermorny?-

-Es quizás por la otra irregularidad que encontré en mi visita, la principal de hecho y de la cual quería hablar con usted primero antes que nadie por riesgo a que se filtrara información-

Entendiendo la breve indirecta y la seriedad del asunto Lancelot tomo su varita y activo sus barreras para evitar cualquier conjuro espía y silenciar la habitación para cualquiera que intentara espiar desde afuera.

-Continua Goldenstein-

-Señor, el joven mago al que fui a asistir, Harry James Stilinski, es el niño que vivió-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Hablo con la verdad señor, y si es necesario incluso tomaría veritaserum. Cuando llegue a la casa y lo vi le reconocí inmediatamente por la cicatriz en su frente y las características físicas que han dicho que debería tener en la actualidad el infante, y aunque fuera pura coincidencia el señor Stilinski me confirmo que el apellido de Harry antes de ser adoptado por él y su esposa había sido Potter-

-Estas diciendo que el famoso Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, el niño que derroto a uno de los magos oscuros más peligrosos de la historia actual, ¿vive en Estados Unidos con una familia no maj?-

-Sí señor, aunque esto es sorprendente, lo que vivió antes de llegar a esta familia lo es aún más- tomo una pausa y trato de buscar las palabras adecuadas pero quizás jamás encontraría las adecuadas que pudieran expresar lo que sintió al saber cómo había vivido Harry antes de ser un Stilinski –no estoy seguro de cómo funciona el gobierno británico, y como la mayoría suponía que el famoso “niño que vivió” después de ser huérfano seria colocado con familiares más cercanos o en su defecto con tutores que serían capaces de cuidarlo y procurar su bienestar-

-Ya me temo e imagino a dónde quieres llegar con esto-

-El señor Stilinski resulta ser un pariente cercano de Lili Potter, era primo de la madre de Harry, pero no sabía nada de la magia antes de adoptar a su sobrino. El niño vivió sus primeros años de vida después de quedar huérfano con sus parientes más cercanos, la hermana de su madre y su familia, todos ellos no maj, lo cual no es de extrañar ya que se sabe que Lili Potter era una bruja nacida de no maj. El caso es señor, a pesar que parece lógica la decisión de dejar al niño con la hermana de la difunta Lili Potter al ser el pariente más cercano consanguíneo con vida de Harry, fue lo peor que pudieron haber hecho. El señor Stilinski me informo que no había tenido oportunidad de ir a ver a sus parientes en Inglaterra ya que él y su esposa vivían en Estados Unidos y no contaban por el momento con la suficiente solvencia económica para ir a visitarlos hasta hace unos años, supo por su prima Petunia, la hermana de Lili, que su prima y cuñado habían fallecido y se quedó con la custodia de su sobrino, y para ayudarle económicamente enviaba algo de dinero, el señor Stilinski confiaba en su prima cuidaría lo mejor posible al niño, al ser familia-

-Supongo que es el pensamiento que la mayoría tendría, tal vez incluso quien lo dejo con ellos tuvo la misma línea de pensamientos- 

-Es probable señor, no fue hasta que la familia Stilinski decidió hacer una visita en sus vacaciones a Inglaterra que se enteraron de la manera en que criaban al niño. Señor, era prácticamente su criado, de acuerdo a la declaración del señor Stilinski su visita fue planeada como una sorpresa para sorprender a la familia Durley, la familia de la hermana de Lili Potter , por lo que encontraron a la familia que salió de paseo y dejaron solo a Harry en casa para cuidarla…-

En la siguiente media hora Richard trato de contar exactamente lo mismo que le había dicho John Stilinski que habían ocurrido las cosas en esa visita, Lancelot Graves escucho en silencio absorbiendo toda la información posible y analizándola.

Abandono, negligencia, incluso tal vez pudo haber manipulación de información que se le daba al público o algo de política involucrada en este caso, no imposible ya que se hablaba de “el salvador del mundo mágico”, y también descendiente de una de las familias de sangre pura más famosas en Inglaterra. El apellido Potter tenía su importancia incluso en este continente, y saber que así trataban a un “héroe” en Inglaterra era insultante, más al ser un niño que no pudo tomar ninguna decisión o defenderse adecuadamente.

Cuando Richard termino de hablar ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio, Lancelot Graves tenía esa mirada que podría hacer temblar a sus subordinados y criminales por igual, penetrante, analítica, y deseosa de hacer justicia.

Incluso si tenía que cavar algunas tumbas para hacerlo.

-¿Al ser adoptado por los Stilinski no hubo algún contacto con el ministerio británico o la embajada de magos aquí en Estados Unidos?- pregunto empezando a maquinar e hilar ideas en su mente Lancelot.

-No señor, fui el primer mago con el que han tenido contacto en realidad-

-Ya veo. ¿Puedes confirmarme que el hogar actual del joven Potter es seguro?-

-Sí señor, su padre adoptivo es el sheriff de la ciudad en la que vive, y su hermano adoptivo es muy apegado a este-

-No dudo de tu palabra Goldenstein, pero necesitare verificar las cosas que me has dicho, y si lo que me dices es verdad es más que seguro que el caso de Harry Potter sea más que único-

-Stilinski señor, ahora su apellido es Stilinski-

-Entonces Harry Stilinski. Hiciste bien en venir conmigo primero señor Goldestein, esta información podría causar escándalo en la comunidad mágica internacional así como dejar muy mal parados al ministerio británico o causar un problema internacional con respecto a la custodia del joven Stilinski- 

No es que a Graves le importaría dejar mal parados a algunas personas en el ministerio ya que desde hace años tanto Macusa, el Ministerio y otros sistemas de gobierno alrededor del mundo tenían cierta rivalidad en decir quien mejor llevaba con eficiencia su gobierno, mientras que Macusa se adaptaba muy bien a los tiempos modernos y aunque ya no tenían prohibiciones y leyes tan anticuadas como prohibir interactuar o casarse a los magos con los no maj pudieron integrar varias tecnologías de no maj al mundo mágico después de ello y se jactaba de ser muy incluyente y permitir que varios tipos de magos de diferentes culturas se integraran a la sociedad de Estados Unidos, pero con el constante tráfico de personas y tener más fronteras tenían un índice de criminalidad más alto, nada como un mago oscuro genocida pero a comparación de cuidar las fronteras de una pequeña isla abarcar todas las fronteras de Estados Unidos no era lo mismo, no era precisamente una tarea sencilla, aun así algunos gobiernos como el Ministerio se atrevían a llamar al de Macusa “caótico” y poco “ortodoxo” entre otras cosas.

En sus primeros años como auror Graves mismo tuvo la suerte de trabajar por un tiempo con algunos del gobierno británico, y aunque la mayoría tenían un comportamiento cordial no faltaba el que hacia comentarios de que en Gran Bretaña las cosas eran más pacíficas y efectivas por el excelente gobierno del Ministerio o que Macusa era como los vaqueros de las historias de los muggles del viejo oeste en constantes luchas en un mundo de caos y que debían ser más como el ministerio, “civilizados” habían dicho.

Era algo insultante que consideraban a Macusa como un gobierno salvaje o algo por el estilo, y más tomando en cuenta en opinión de Graves que el mundo mágico Británico y el de Europa en general era demasiado anticuado; probablemente desde un principio se habían mostrado más tolerantes con los no maj, pero la mayoría de los magos europeos preferían mantener su distancia con ellos o no tomarse la molestia de aprender sobre su cultura en general encerrándose en sus propias comunidades aisladas de magos o ignorar deliberadamente todo lo relacionado a estos, y mientras hace algunas décadas en Estados Unidos no era tan diferente, la mayoría de los magos conocían cosas básicas del mundo de los no maj, sus avances tecnológicos, políticos, culturales y podían adaptarse mejor a su entorno para pasar desapercibidos entre los no maj, y aunque también tenían sus comunidades mágicas, no eran tan herméticas en su mayoría como en Europa.

Por Dios, los británicos aun usaban papel pergamino y tinta con plumas para escribir, la mayoría de ellos ni sabían que era una computadora, o el internet, y aunque la magia a veces interfería con aparatos electrónicos, ya había grandes avances para que no sucediera aquello, a veces solo era necesario un hechizo de anulación o protección mágica sobre el aparato o crear aleaciones similares con materiales que se usan en el mundo mágico para sustituir al de los aparatos no maj, llevaba mucho trabajo de investigación y era costoso pero eso no detenía a varios magos de reinventar aparatos electrónicos y adaptarlos al mundo mágico y mucho menos a que el mercado de compradores disminuyera, si tan solo los anticuados británicos vieran las ventajas de algunos de estos aparatos.

Pero regresando al tema, a pesar de que no le molestaría hacer quedar mal a algunos en el Ministerio Británico, no actuaria imprudente para poner en riesgo a un joven que obviamente era una figura pública muy importante en la actualidad y que a la vez era aún un menor de edad muy vulnerable que al parecer no tubo ningún respaldo de su gobierno original para proteger sus intereses y bienestar. Si se sabía que “el niño que vivió” no estaba en Gran Bretaña, probablemente el gobierno Británico exigiría una extradición para que su “héroe” regresara bajo su gobierno anulando la adopción de los Stilinski y en el peor de los casos regresándolo con sus antiguos tutores o con unos peores. o empezar a utilizarlo como figura pública para la política del gobierno, dejaría de ser un niño para volverse prácticamente la mascota del gobierno para incentivar ciertas propagandas o alentar ciertas carreras políticas.

Y Lancelot Graves no lo permitiría.

Tenían antes que actuar cerciorarse que el joven mago estuviera bien protegido y que sus papeles tanto en el mundo no maj como en el mágico estuvieran bien, tal vez por eso no había recibido una invitación a Ilvermorny, o algo o alguien del exterior había interferido para que no recibiera dicha invitación, pues como Hogwarts, el colegio Ilvermorny tenía un conjuro especial para localizar a los niños magos y escribir sus cartas de aceptación al colegio sea donde estos se encontraran en territorio Estadounidense. Que un niño recibiera una invitación de más de un colegio no era tan extraño, ocurría mucho en los estados fronterizos con México y en algunos con Canadá, ya que en dichos territorios contaban con sus propios colegios y normalmente dichos niños pertenecían a padres con nacionalidades de alguno de esos países, y también estaba el detalle que aunque legalmente varios de esos estados eran que actualmente eran de Estados Unidos, originalmente eran parte del territorio de aquellos países y los hechizos que buscaban a los jóvenes magos consideraban aun esos territorios como de su jurisdicción. 

Así que Harry tenía todo el derecho como ciudadano de Estados Unidos a recibir una invitación al colegio Ilvermorny. 

-Tengo algunos contactos en el ministerio británico que podrían ayudarme a conseguir información y confirmar lo que me dijiste, también en hacer unos trámites. ¿El joven P…. Stilinski se muestra muy interesado en ir a Hogwarts?-

-Le hable sobre Ilvermorny señor, y se mostró aliviado al saber que tenía más de una opción, aun así es el mismo colegio al que asistieron sus padres, y se mostraba muy interesado en saber más sobre sus padres biológicos, ya que aunque el señor Stilinski parece haberle compartido toda la información que tenia de ellos, no lo sabía todo de ellos o al menos como eran como magos-

-Entiendo, es comprensible. Aun así le extenderemos una invitación a Ilvermorny, es su derecho tener una invitación del colegió, no importe la decisión que tome, aún sigue siendo un ciudadano Estadeunidense y aun si estudia en Hogwarts contara con la protección de Macusa- aunque sería más seguro en opinión de Graves que el joven Stilinski estudiara en Ilvermorny, no solo como opinión personal, el ministerio ya había demostrado su ineficiencia en dejar desamparado a Harry, y al ir a estudiar al otro continente dificultaría un poco la jurisdicción de Macusa aun así como había dicho no sería imposible para este protegerle ya que actualmente contaba con la nacionalidad de Estados Unidos aun si había nacido en Gran Bretaña. 

Además no quería obligar a elegir al niño en contra de su voluntad a cual escuela ir, el joven Stilinski tenía todo el derecho a cual colegio ir y si elegía ir al que fueron sus padres no se lo negaría.

-Veo que está pensando en todo señor-

-A penas estoy visualizando la punta del iceberg Goldenstein. Solo alguien poderoso e influyente en el mundo mágico británico pudo cubrir este tipo de información, no creo que asi como asi el gobierno haya hecho la vista gorda de donde habia terminado su “héroe” después de derrotar a Voldemort. Si no estaban completamente enterados de cual era su situación de vida al menos si quienes eran sus tutores, debe haber papeles para aquello, después de todo tenían la custodia legal aparentemente hasta que fue adoptado por los Stilinski. Tambien debemos pensar en su herencia-

-¿Herencia?-

-Aun si su apellido actual es Stilinski es innegable el hecho que Harry James Stilinski es heredero de los Potter, una de las familias más antiguas e influyentes en el mundo mágico. Y hasta donde yo sé económicamente han estado estables además que aún tienen ciertas patentes de pociones, con la muerte de James y Lili Potter el dinero y las propiedades simplemente no se habrán esfumado en el aire, sino pasado en posesión de su único heredero-

-Harry… pero, pero eso ¿no quiere decir que…?-

-No solo lo dejaron bajo la custodia de tutores inadecuados, sino que también le negaron el acceso de su herencia que por ley es suya, aun si es menor de edad tiene el total derecho sobre sus propiedades y posiciones heredadas. Aunque por un lado es mejor que no haya tenido acceso al menos cuando estaba bajo tutela de estos “Dursley”, quien sabe que hubieran sido capaces de hacer estos monstruos al saber que Harry era tan rico-

-Pero esto es terrible señor, no le han respetaron sus derechos para nada-

-Es así, y estoy seguro que encontraremos muchas más irregularidades mientras profundicemos en este caso. Una cosa es comprender que hubieran estado en caos durante su guerra contra Voldemort el gobierno británico, y otra que procedan con tal negligencia en su trabajo. Aunque afortunados también es ridículo pensar que fue un bebé quien los libro de una de sus más grandes amenazas se te tomas el tiempo para pensarlo, un milagro dirían algunos. Conforme vayamos investigando podríamos encontrar más negligencias o tapaderas creadas alrededor del caso de Harry Stilinski- 

Lacelot Graves estaba más que seguro que podría encontrar este tipo de cosas si se ponía a escarbar por información en este caso, incluso esto podría clasificarse como espionaje en un punto si escarbaba muy profundo, y solo sería un problema si lo descubrían, así que tenía que escoger adecuadamente a su equipo en este trabajo, a pesar que Macusa y el Ministerio estaba en buenos términos siempre le pareció mal que guardaran tanta información con respecto a la última guerra oscura contra Voldemort y sus seguidores, el conflicto pudo extenderse hasta su país y hubieran estado en cierta desventaja por escases de información, pero también entendía el punto de vista del ministerio, a su parecer estaban cuidando su imagen ante las demás naciones y poner en duda su gobierno simplemente desestabilizaría la sociedad británica ante el mundo mágico y sus alianzas y tratos con respecto a otras naciones, de por si aún se estaban recuperando en sus tratados comerciales con algunas de estas que habían cortado relación con ellos debido a la guerra, por ejemplo los magos de China cortaron gran parte de sus negocios con Gran Bretaña por la inestabilidad del país en esa época y por lo que sabía apenas hace un par de años volvieron a tomar negociaciones y realizar negocios entre ambas naciones. 

-Señor, si es posible a pesar de mi inexperiencia me gustaría seguir en el caso- Richard hablo esperando ser de ayuda en lo que pudiera, se habían hecho tantas injusticias a un pobre niño y eso no lo podía dejar pasar.

-Por supuesto Goldenstien, el hecho que hayas venido directamente a mí y no haber filtrado esta información me demuestra que tienes la cabeza en el lugar correcto y el corazón también. Además los Stilinski ya te conocen, seguirás siendo su conexión e introductor en el mundo mágico, incluso si al final Harry decida ir a Hogwarts, aunque no creas que será tan fácil, serás la primera línea de defensa si de repente algo grave pasa para este niño y su familia-

-¡Si señor! Hare mi mejor esfuerzo-

Este sería uno de los más grandes casos en que ambos estarían en sus vidas pensó Lancelot, ¿y por dónde comenzar? Tal vez debería pedir consejo a sus abuelos, después de todo uno de ellos también fue director de seguridad en Macusa y el otro era británico y conocía mejor cómo funcionaba el gobierno en esa parte del mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas:  
> No estaba muerta, solo andaba por ahí buscando chamba (spoiler no encontré). Bueno, nuevo episodio, yupiii.  
> ¿Qué? ¿Creían que enviaría directamente a Harry a las garras del artimañoso de Dumbledore y el mundo mágico británico? Pues no, al menos aún no. A los que querían que fuera a Ilvermorny pues aún no se va a hacer. Ahora supongo que llegan a la conclusion con este cap que ahora Harry tiene más aliados, en este caso Lancelot Graves y Richard Goldstein que no están muy felices al enterarse que trataron la custodia y seguridad de Harry con tanta negligencia bajo la jurisdicción británica, y aun si Harry decide ir a estudiar a Hogwarts velaran por su seguridad ya que es legalmente estadounidense y sigue siendo su jurisdicción. Mmm qué más puedo decir, tomare ciertas libertades mas adelante para agregar mas personajes originales y libertad creativa supongo. Obviamente no olvidare el universo de Teen Wolf, asi como Harry tendrá su aventura en Hogwarts mas adelante veremos como va la vida de los Stilinski sin uno de ellos, y algunas sorpresas (espero que sean sorpresa y no sean cosas tan obvias pero bueno, lo intentare).


	7. 7

Decisiones, Decisiones… 

Antes de la gran decisión que tomaría Harry, el joven lo reflexiono mucho.

Pensó y pensó e hiso una larga lista de pros y contras junto a su hermano quien también trato de ayudar.

Al día siguiente de la visita de Richard Goldenstein llego otra lechuza con otra carta, la carta de aceptación de Ilvermorny, y aunque no habia tanta diferencia en el texto asi como en una lista de materiales para el año escolar, volvia mas real que ahora tenia otra opción aparte de ir a Hogwarts.

Eso le aliviaba, asi como le ponía nervioso ya que era una decisión muy importante, o al menos es lo que sentía.

Su padre notando lo estresado que se veía decidio llevarlos al parque, después de todo aun seguían de vacaciones y debían aprovecharlas.

En esos momentos estaban comiendo helado él y su hermano mientras se mesian un poco en los columpios, su padre estaba no muy lejos, en una de las bancas del parque.

-Cuando aprendas a hacer magia ¿crees poder aparecer helado de la nada?- 

-No lo sé-

-Sería un truco genial, podríamos comer todo el helado que queramos en verano-

-Sería bueno- 

A veces es bueno que Stiles sea el que más hable de los dos, puede llevar muy bien la conversación y alejarlo de momento de sus preocupaciones en su mente.

También era bueno en ver el lado positivo en las cosas o cosas en que no se le hubiera ocurrido a él o a otras personas en general, desde hace días estaba soltando ideas de las cosas que pudiera aprender en el colegio de magia y hechicería, habían pasado desde poder a imitar superpoderes a convertir el plomo el oro o lograr que un perro que hable como los humanos y saber que era lo que quería el puddle de la señora Daisy, la anciana vecina al final de la calle que no paraba de ladrar a solo las personas que vestían el color azul frente a su casa, en un principio pensaron que odiaba el azul y probaron con ver que hacía con una pelota de ese color pero la ignoro y no le ladro, así que al parecer solo ladraba cuando era una persona quien traía ese color.

-¿Harry?- la voz de una niña lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Hey Cora-

-Hola Harry-

-Hola Stiles te falto, no estoy pintado Cora- dijo con sarcasmo el castaño Stilinski, no le gustaba mucho que le ignoraran.

-Tú tampoco me has saludado-

-Aloha Cora-

-Ese no es un saludo-

-En hawaii si, pregúntale a Danny-

-¿Y qué hacen chicos?-

-Comiendo helado- Harry alzó su cono para demostrar el hecho, esperaba que no hubiera escuchado la plática que habían tenido hace unos momentos, pero si había tenido esta platica con Stiles no debería ser tan extraño, su hermano a veces traía a conversación los temas más extraños.

Una vez en la hora del almuerzo comenzó un debate de que primera dama (esposa del presidente) había sido más genial, él a duras penas se acordaba de la mayoría de los nombres de todos los presidentes de Estados Unidos hasta la fecha relevantes o no y Stiles se sabía el nombre de cada presidente, sus esposas y el nombre de sus hijos.

¿Tendría que estudiar más adelante ese tipo de temas en el mundo mágico?

-¿Y tú que haces Cora?- pregunto Stiles mientras mordía la parte inferior de su cono y empezaba a succionar todo el helado que se encontraba mayormente derretido.

-Andando en bici, deje atrás a la mayoría de mis primos- dijo con orgullo la morena.

Era una buena razón de estar orgullosa, era sabido que la mayoría de los Hale eran talentosos atléticamente y vencer a la mayoría aun si eras un propio Hale era un gran logro.

-Genial-

-Hey, ¿se encuentran bien? Se… ven algo tristes-

Cora realmente era también además de muy atlética, muy observadora, a veces parecía que tenía un sexto sentido para estas cosas.

-Solo estamos pensando-

-¿En qué?

-Siéntate Cora, planeaba decírtelo de todas formas-

-¿Qué ocurre Harry?- dijo la chica ahora preocupada sentándose en el tercer columpio al lado de ellos.

-Tú sabes que soy adoptado-

-Si-

Realmente ese no era un gran secreto, después de todo un verano el sheriff se fue de vacaciones con esposa e hijo y regreso con su familia más un miembro extra en su familia, la mayoría de la gente en la ciudad lo sabía, los compañeros de escuela de los niños Stilinski lo sabían, Cora al ser amiga de ellos lo sabía.

-Hace poco se me presento una oportunidad de saber más de mis padres biológicos, pero me tendría que ir por un tiempo-

-¡¿Te vas?!- grito Cora escandalizada.

-Solo por el año escolar-

-Es… ¿algún otro pariente vino a pedir tu custodia?- pregunto con la voz temblorosa la castaña temiendo lo peor.

Harry era uno de sus mejores amigos y la sola idea de no volverlo a ver le partía un poco el corazón, además aquí estaba su familia, el sheriff que era un buen hombre y Stiles que aunque a veces un poco fastidioso era un buen amigo y hermano.

-No, nada de eso- respondió Harry con rapidez, un poco horrorizado con la idea, los únicos otros familiares que conocía con los Dursley y por nada del mundo quería volver con ellos –es un colegio, el mismo al que fueron mis padres, me enviaron una aprobación para que asista el próximo año escolar-

-Espera, ¿planeabas irte a estudiar a otro lado y no me lo dijiste?- ahora Cora estaba enojada.

-No, para nada- Harry rápidamente trato de tranquilizarla, el no había planeado nada de esto.

-Esto nos tomó tan de sorpresa como a ti Cora, la invitación llego un día sin aviso. Parece que los padres de Harry habían planeado que asistiera a este colegio cuando llegara a la edad de admisión como ellos lo hicieron cuando eran niños- rápidamente fue Stiles quien le explico las cosas sin dar los detalles como la lechuza que trajo la carta o que el colegio era uno de magos y hechiceros.

-Oh, eso es demasiada preparación-

Parecía que Cora lo había creído, obviamente sonaba un poco extraño, pero tal vez asi de previsores eran los ingleses.

-¿Cuándo te irías?-

-No estoy seguro, aún estoy pensando en aceptar ir o no-

-Pero es el colegio al que tus padres biológicos les hubiera gustado que asistirías-

Harry no hablaba mucho de su tiempo en Inglaterra cuando vivía ahí, por lo que Cora sabia así como la mayoría de la gente era que había vivido con unos parientes después de quedar huérfano hasta el día que los Stilinski lo adoptaron, no había conocido realmente a sus padres porque había sido un bebé cuando ellos fallecieron, pero al menos sabía que lo habían amado mucho, esta cosa de inscribirlo en un colegio por años de antelación sonaba a mucho amor para Cora.

-Lo sé-

Los tres niños se quedaron callados por largo rato, pues sabían que este era un tema serio por el cual reflexionar.

-¿Qué tan lejos irías?- pregunto Cora después de un tiempo.

-Es un colegio en Inglaterra- respondió Harry mirando al cielo.

-En realidad creo que la carta decía Escocia- corrigió Stiles, eso no decía la carta pero eso lo había dicho el señor Goldenstein.

-Inglaterra o Escocia están al otro lado del mundo-

-Si- respondieron ambos hermanos.

Un nuevo silencio.

Eso era realmente lejos.

Pero tenía cierta lógica ya que después de todo Harry era originario de Inglaterra.

-Si vas, prométeme que trataras de llamar o escribir seguido, será muy aburrido aquí aun con el escandaloso de tu hermano cerca- dijo con tanta firmeza que podía reunir Cora en esos momentos, sabía que solo Harry debía decidir esto, y ella como su amiga aceptaría cual sea su decisión.

Ambos niños la miraron un poco sorprendidos pero luego sonrieron.

-Claro que si Cora, después de todo eres mi mejor amiga. Y por favor, cuida de mi escandaloso hermano si llega a meterse en problemas-

-Sera mucho trabajo ya que eso prácticamente será a diario, pero lo hare si traes algunos dulces de tu viaje-

-¡Hey! No hablen de mí como si no estuviera presente-

Gracias a la plática con Cora se sintió más ligero, y sin darse cuenta tal vez ya había decidido a cual escuela iría al final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es de noche, no puedo dormir y ando inspirada.


End file.
